another chance
by asrieluchiha-san
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! capitulo 11 al fin, Naruto se va de la aldea, dejando a Sasuke con mas de una duda, ¿quien diría que un corazón puede sanarse de esa manera? ¿cual?, lean para saber XD
1. Ilógico

**Another chance **

_Aun no quería creerlo, no podía ser…. Aquello en verdad no estaba sucediendo, tenia que despertar de esa pesadilla en ese momento, asi que se apuro, no podia quedarse quieto en ese momento, corrio y cuando lo vio:_

_.-naruto, espera!- dijo casi gritando sasuke.- no te vayas!- mientras era sujetado firmemente por alguien que le decia_

_.- tranquilo sasuke, no empeores las cosas.- la voz parecía desesperada pero Sasuke logro librarse y corrió hacia donde estaba el, la persona que más le importaba: naruto_

_.-no te vayas.- dijo sasuke suplicante, al no recibir respuesta a sabiendas que la respuesta era negativa dijo en tono de suplica.- por lo menos déjame ir contigo.- seguía diciendo.- no tienes que hacer esto por mi, sabes que no me importaría mo…_

_En ese momento Naruto se volteo a verlo, todo ese tiempo había estado de espaldas y lo miro directo a los ojos, era una mirada tan dulce y cariñosa que sasuke no pudo seguir hablado, se acerco a sasuke y poniendo sus labios en el oído de este le dijo suavemente con lagrimas en los ojos_

_.- no hagas tonterías…. Sasuke baka.- y diciendo esto golpeo fuertemente a sasuke haciendo que este perdiera el sentido Naruto no pudo seguir mas y salio corriendo de allí_

_Ya no podía regresar konoha…. ``sasuke estará bien ´´ pensaba para si mismo naruto y siguió corriendo, alejándose a toda prisa de la que había sido alguna vez su hogar. Corrió sin mirar a atrás, a sabiendas de que jamás volvería a ver a sasuke_

_Pocas horas habían pasado cuando sasuke despertó, nadie había osado a levantarlo a sabiendas de lo que pasaría cuando despertara y los que no lo habían levantado estaban en lo cierto pues en cuanto recobro el sentido, se levanto a toda prisa, y se dio cuenta de que había sido muy tarde:_

_Naruto se había marchado para siempre…_

_Se hinco en el piso desesperado y dejo por primera vez desde que sus padres murieran, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos el cielo se tiño de gris y comenzó a llover tanto que pronto sasuke quedo completamente empapado, pero seguía sin moverse, yacía inmutable perdido en sus pensamientos._

_¿Por qué? Decía para si mismo. ¿Por que, cuando todo estaba bien? ¿Por qué el mundo se encargaba de quitarle todo aquello que le traía felicidad?_

_Y muy en su interior……no quería saber la respuesta_

**Capitulo uno: ilógico**

Si existía una persona una persona irresponsable en la villa escondida de la aldea de konoha ese era hatake kakashi, el ninja copiador, uno de los más poderosos y sin duda alguna: la persona más impuntual del mundo

.-maldito impuntual.- decía una chica de cabellos rosas y de enormes y luminosos ojos agua marina.- joder, que nos ha hecho venir para nada.- decía enfadada, y claro no era para menos con lo puntual que era kakashi

.-cálmate, fea.- dijo el chico al lado de ella, con esa típica sonrisa falsa .- si kakashi carece de una virtud es esa la puntualidad.- dijo de modo conciliador, y en realidad por que no había nada que hacer.- ¿para que nos habrá llamado kakashi?.- dijo para si.- el día de hoy hay mucho trabajo, los anbu estamos en una misión rango S,y por su culpa no he podido ir.-dijo alicaído

.- de nada sirve quejarte, copia barata, aun que ya no seamos sus aprendices, es un ninja de alto nivel, no nos queda de otra.- dijo un joven de piel clara y sensuales ojos color obsidiana, claramente fastidiado.- esta claro que vendrá con una de sus estupideces.- dijo cansinamente

.- que aguafiestas eres, sasuke-kun, claramente estoy tratando de hacer platica, pero como tu tienes la sensibilidad de una tabla, no me esperaba ,menos de ti

Ambos ninjas se miraron y un marcado ambiente de tensión se sentía en el aire, dejando a sakura en una posición incomoda, y a decir verdad, fastidiosa, aun pasaran miles de años esos dos jamás se llevarían bien, fue entonces cuando sakura recordó

.- nee, sai ¿Cómo están gaara y sakai? Supe que sakai entro en la academia este año, pero ya sabes, al kazekage es muy difícil que lo vea

En ese instante la actitud de sai cambio de inmediato, se mostro de verdad feliz

.- pues, ayer hablamos y me dijo que estaba muy bien, sakai vive conmigo, asi que te puedo decir que es un niño muy… llamemosle travieso

Sakura sonrio tensa, sabia a lo que sai se referia, su hijo no era precisamente un angelito y eso le quedo claro el dia que el niño cumplio el año

,. Si, se a que te refieres.- dijo sonriendo levemente.- espero al…

Sasuke vio como ambos conversaban en silencio, la relacion de amistad que tenian esos dos le agradaba, ya que asi no le prestaban mucha atención, y podia pensar con tranquilidad, muchas cosas habian cambiado en la aldea, todos habian crecido y se habian convertido en adultos responsables, y todos eran ya jounins, sakura era una excelente ninja medico, y madre de una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos como los de ella, al contrario de su madre era paciente y tranquila, de nombre shiori, sai era como el mismo capitan de una tropa ANBU y después de el mismo, el mejor, y ahora vivia una etapa muy feliz, aunque jamas supo como, se caso con el kazekage de la villa de la arena, subaku no gaara y al año habian traido al mundo a un niño: sakai, que era la copia de gaara , solo que con el cabello largo y liso, y los ojos sin las marcas de las ojeras de gaara, por otro lado era un clon a sai en cuanto al carácter, desde pequeño fue un niño precoz, pero inteligente, y eso ni siquiera sasuke lo negaba, y bien aunque los compromisos de ambos, sai con konoha y gaara con su villa, eran una pareja estable y responsable, por otro lado tsunade seguia siendo la hokage y seguia teniendo un carácter de los mil demonios,y claro su exsensei impuntual, , todos habian logrado algo de sus vidas, como se podia apreciar cada dia en la villa, todos menos el…..

De pronto de la nada un joven de cabellos café oscuros se acerco a ellos con una mirada cansada, traia una persona a cuestas, era kakashi

.- sasuke-san, sakura-san, sai-san.- dijo educamente el chico.- espero que el baka de mi padre no les haya hecho perder mucho el tiempo.- y bajandolo .- otousan, deberias ser mas responsable.- dijo el chico regañandolo

Kakashi no dijo nada, mientras que sai y sakura luchaban por aguantar la risa, sasuke por su lado volteo fastidiado

.-sasuke-kun, veo que sigues tan taciturno como siempre.- dijo una voz dirigida hacia el

.- y lo seguire siendo, teniendo un sensei tan baka e impuntual como usted!!!.- dijo furioso

.- bueno, bueno, es que mi pequeño hikaru necesitaba que lo acompaña……

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el ´´pequeño´´´hikaru lo miraba de tal manera, que si las miradas mataran, kakashi ya hubiese muerto

.- bueno.- dijo el chico viendo a los jounins.- me voy, nos vemos en la casa y por favor………………..-dijo viendolo seriamente.- nada de compras en el camino.- y tras eso el chico se fue corriendo

Tras eso kakashi se levanto

.- chicos, disculpen la tardanza, es que…..- pero no continuo pues los tres lo miraban de forma amenazadora

.-¿para que nos hiciste venir, kakashi?.-dijo sasuke impaciente

.- uhmmmm, .- dijo el jounin recordando.- veran, tsunade me pidio que les dijera que el dia de mañana, ustedes tres tienen una mision… en el pais de las olas si no me equivoco, se preguntaran, ¿Por qué tsunade-sama me mando? Bueno eso es por que ella esta………ocupada con asuntos extraoficiales de los que no puede escapar.- dijo kakashi como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria y con una sonrisa dijo.- al menos eso me ha dicho ella.-

Todos sintieron un escalofrio recorrer sus cuerpos: pobre del que le fuese a cobrar a la hokage…..esos eran sus asuntos extraoficiales.

De pronto sai dijo

.- oigan, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no fue en el pais de las olas donde ustedes cumplieron con una de sus primeras misiones?.- miraba a los otros interrogantes

.-dios mio sai.-dijo sakura sorprendida.- eso fue mucho antes de conocerte, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- bueno, ya saben, al principio me mandaron a investigarlos, asi que tuve que buscar toda la información posible de ustedes, el equipo 7…..-hubo un silencio incomodo, en donde sai y sakura miraron fijamente a sasuke, mas este no daba señales de haber recordado nada, y suspiraron por lo bajo: sasuke en verdad que tenia la sensibilidad de una tabla.

Pero no podian saber lo que en realidad pasaba en la cabeza de sasuke, 12 años habian pasado, pero la partida del rubio seguia y continuaria siendo el motivo por el que no habia podido dormir todos esos años, seguia siendo la razon de no continuar con su vida: no habia tenido una pareja fija en todo ese tiempo, y que pensar de la paternidad, hacia 12 años habria dicho que solo era cuestion de tiempo, cuando el y su rubio estuviesen listos, que no habia por que apurarse cuando tenian la vida por delante, pero la realidad era otra: naruto jamas regresaria y con eso todos sus sueños del futuro, habian sido destruidos como el cristal.

.- bueno, bueno basta de recordar cosas tristes.- dijo kakashi tajante, todos lo miraron , pero no dijeron nada, puesto que sabian que el ex –sensei tambien extrañaba al chico de los ojos azules

.- tendran que irse muy temprano, se reportaran en el puente y alli se les daran los detalles de la mision.- suspiro un poco.- sasuke, sakura, sai…..cuidense, nos vemos cuando acabe la mision.-

Sakura y sai se despidieron de ellos y se fueron a prepararse, cuando sasuke se levanto para irse, kakashi lo detuvo por el hombro

.- sasuke…entiendo que te sientas mal, por lo de hace 12 años pero

.- kakashi.- dijo sasuke amenazante.- no digas mas, ni tu ni nadie sabe como me siento, si al menos supiera que el esta bien.- sasuke entrecerro los ojos.- pero ni siquiera eso se, no he podido dormir tranquilo, pensando en si esta bien? ¿si…? Respiro profundamente.-no kakashi, en 12 años no he buscado la compasión de nadie, y no voy a empezar ahora, ire al pais de las olas, cumplire con la mision y continuare con mi maldita vida, asi que no te metas y dejame ir, tengo que levantarme temprano.- diciendo eso se separo de su sensei y se fue….

Kakashi lo miro irse con una expresión indecisfrable, pero no le dijo nada, el mismo sabia que habia heridas que ni el tiempo podia cerrar por completo, solo quedaba esperar, que un milagro sucediese y que esos dos pudieran de una vez por todas ser felices…………si es que aun podian

Sasuke camino a casa, necesitaba respirar un momento, el saber que iria a un lugar donde el y naruto habian estado, no le hizo para nada bien, y necesitaba urgentemente poner en orden sus pensamientos, camino y camino, pero en vez de tranquilizarlo, cada paso que daba era un recordatorio de que naruto no estaba, paso por el ichiraku, la academia ninja, maldita sea, todo le recordaba a naruto……… y cada paso le confirmaba mas y mas lo mucho que le hacia falta y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, pero jamas, jamas lo admitiria, después de todo solo le quedaba eso: su orgullo y no dejarse consolar por nadie, por lo menos podia darse el gusto de eso, no?.

Por fin llego a su destino el barrio uchiha completamente reconstruido a su llegada, no le gustaba ni tampoco lo odiaba, después de todo era el unico lugar donde podia vivir, era su hogar, aunque no le gustaba llamarlo asi se quedo admirando las puertas unos instantes recordando algunas cosas poco interesantes..

.-ototo-baka, por fin llegaste!!!.- dijo una voz fuertemente y alguien abrazo a sasuke

.- itachi, maldito desgraciado! SUELTAME!!!!! SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE AQUÍ MISMO SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ!!!!!.- pero el aludido hizo caso omiso del consejo de su hermano, y continuo abrazandolo con fuerza

.- es que estuviste fuera mucho tiempo, me preocupe.-dijo con rostro preocupado

.- idiota, solo me fui unas horas, aquí en la ciudad, podias ir a verme si estabas preocupado.-dijo furioso sasuke

.-es que no podia dejar la casa sola..podian entrar a robar.- dijo excusandose itachi con un rostro infantil

.-con la reputacion que nos cargamos.- dijo sasuke con un rostro cansado.- dudo que alguien sea lo suficientemente valiente para robarnos.- y rio un poco, solo para sacar la tension que traia consigo

.-vamos.-dijo por fin.- tengo hambre ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Itachi lo hizo pasar y lo dejo esperar en la mesa del comedor mientras decia

.- bien, hoy no tuve tiempo, asi que…ototo-baka

Salio de la cocina con una bandeja con dos platos, y los asento en la mesa

.- comeremos ramen del ichiraku, estaba de oferta……al parecer sus ventas bajaron de un tiempo para aca

Sasuke se quedo helado

.- maldito itachi..-mascullo furioso.- ¿Por qué este ramen?

Ya habia sacado una espada (quien sabe de donde) y la habia colocado en el cuello de su hermano mayor

.-¿Por qué te pones tan furioso, sasuke?.- dijo itachi mirandolo con sorpresa.- el ramen de ichiraku es delicioso!!!!!

Sasuke lo miro, y si antes tenia que ganas de matar a su hermano, ahora mas que nada queria hacerlo sufrir…mucho

.- sabes que era la comida..

.- favorita de naruto-kun.- le dijo itachi aventajandolo.-lo se sasuke, pero no puedo seguir viendo como tu mismo te haces daño, ya pasaron 12 años, no creo que naruto quisiera que vivieras asi… el hubiese querido que fueses feliz.-

¿Por qué nadie podia entenderlo? Sasuke estaba harto, nadie parecia apreciar ni saber, que su felicidad era unicamente estar junto a naruto….como si no supiese que el era la unica persona con la que el habia sido mas feliz que nunca…no, no podian pedirle tal cosa: tratar de vivir feliz sin el rubio

.- jamas sabre que era lo que realmente queria……….ni quiero averiguarlo……esto cansado, voy a dormir, me voy temprano, a una mision, regresare en un par de dias.-sasuke salio sin tocar la comida, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho.

Itachi no dijo nada mas……..y vio irse a su hermano sin poder decir nada, aquello era ilogico, ¿Cómo podia sasuke amar tanto a una persona que no veia hacia 12 años? ¿Cómo teniendo tanta gente a su alrededor, su corazon le pertenecia a ese chico rubio?, y tras pensar un poco, la verdad el asunto no era tan ilogico: su hermanito habia conocido el amor, el amor verdadero, y la verdad no podia culparlo por sentirse asi, a punto de romperse en pedazos, teniendo que soportar cada dia, cada noche la ausencia de esa persona, no era ilogico, era triste.

La habitación era amplia y fresca, una tipica habitación japonesa, con puertas corredizas, era una habitación agradable pero aun asi Sasuke no podia dormir, pero aquello ya se le hacia normal, después de todo, llevaba 12 largos años sin poder dormir bien, , se revolvio en su cama, y se acerco puerta corrediza a la que siempre se acercaba cuado despertaba cada noche después de tener una horrible pesadilla, la misma que lo atormentaba hasta el dia de hoy: naruto marchandose. Aquello lo hizo sentirse repentinamente mareado, tal vez exageraba, tal vez tenian razon: estaba obsesionado con ese recuerdo, pero aun asi no podia, no podia olvidarlo, era un masoquista, eso era claro, pero no podia hacer nada.

Sabia que su hermano se preocupaba por el, y lo entendia, en cierto modo. Ya que suponia que no le gustaba verlo triste, aun que paso lo que paso en ese instante itachi era y seria la unica familia que tendria en este mundo, por eso soportaba todas sus estupideces, aunque a ultimas fechas ya se estaba pasando un poquito… pero no podia, aunque sabia que buscar una forma de olvidar a naruto haria que su hermano se sintiese tranquilo, no podia, era simple: naruto siempre seria el amor de su vida.

En la torre hokage, tsunade miraba con aprehensión hacia el cielo teñido de color oscuro

.- shizune..-su voz era aprehensiva.- ¿crees que debi haberselo dicho?

La mujer a su lado bajo la mirada al suelo

.- no lo se, pero….¿usted hubiese podido decirselo? Que naruto……..

No pudo seguir hablando, tsunade la miro

.- es mejor que sea asi, de todos modos haz los arreglos necesarios, cuando ellos vuelvan, tendremos que explicar muchas cosas.- suspiro algo cansada.- espero por el bien de la mision, que sasuke pueda soportarlo.

Shizune salio sin decir nada dejando sola a la hokage y sus pensamientos.

Asi creo yo que se veia sasuke cuando pensaba en naruto en esas noches, como se ve que no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD.


	2. el pais de las olas

**,Another chance **

_Los días pasaron lentamente, sasuke parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no comía, no hablaba, no dormía, y si lo hacia despertaba gritando el nombre de naruto._

_Naruto, naruto, pensar en el no le causaba mas que dolor, aun no podía creer que aquel por el que hubiese dado la vida se hubiese ido._

_Sai venia a verlo muy a menudo, vigilándolo, pero sasuke no le hacia el menor caso, absorto en sus pensamientos._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por que naruto tenia que sufrir al igual que el?_

_La mañana siguiente llego tsunade a verlo, mas hay heridas que la medicina no puede curar, trato de animarlo, pero sasuke la ignoraba olímpicamente, Tsunade, impaciente, lo golpeo, no tan fuerte para matarlo, pero si tan fuerte que hizo que sasuke reaccionara_

_.-¡eres un idiota.- dijo tan fuerte que sakura, sai e itachi que estaban en el patio entraron.- ¡naruto no se fue por gusto!,¡el tuvo que irse!.- diciendo eso saco de su bolso un pergamino_

_.- leelo, anda.-aquello no era una petición era una orden.- tal vez asi, entiendas.-_

_Sasuke tomo el pergamino, y el corazon le dio un vuelco,_

_El lo escribio, para mi?- pregunto de pronto sasuke._

_Tsunade asintio_

_.- el me dijo que te lo diera solo sin en verdad eras tan baka para no entender sus sentimientos, y la verdad tiene razon, tu no lo comprendes sasuke, estas absorto en tu propio dolor, que no puedes ver que tambien naruto siente lo mismo- tsunade miro al suelo evitando la mirada de sasuke- el te ama demasiado, y tu no te mereces eso, que el sienta eso por ti.-_

_Sasuke la miro compungido, y sin decir más leyó:_

_El corazon le dio un vuelco por las palabras que su amor escribio para el, se sentia peor que antes, tsunade tenia razon, no merecia que naruto lo quisiera tanto._

_Solto la carta y la dejo caer y salio de la habitación, sin ninguna explicación. En el cuarto, sai levanto la hoja y la leyo a los demas en voz alta._

_Sasuke:_

_Cuando recibas esta, yo ya me habré ido para siempre, no puedo explicarte por que, solo quiero que sepas que por muy lejos que yo este de ti, jamás, jamás podre olvidar, lo mucho que te amo, se que mi partida te causa mucho dolor, pero quiero que por nosotros, intentes seguir adelante, no te pido que me olvides, ni te pido que ames a otra persona, no concibo que tu ames a otra persona que no sea yo, lo siento, aun sabiendo que tu y yo no tenemos oportunidad, quiero que me sigas queriendo, soy un egoísta, quiero que seas feliz sin olvidarme, y eso no es justo, pero ese es mi unico deseo, espero poder verte algun dia, aun si es en años, en verdad quiero volver a ver tu rostro y ver en el esa sonrisa cinica que tanto me gusta no se, tal vez pido demasiado, puesto que en esta vida he recibido mas de lo que me merezco, te tuve a ti y ya no existe nada en este mundo que pueda compararse con eso, no te digo adios, no un hasta pronto, prefiero decirte que te amo, y que no te sientas mal, esto tenia que pasar, no es tu culpa ni la de nadie, fue mi decisión, y estoy conforme con ella._

_Cuídate y por lo que mas quieras no hagas tonterias, tu vida es lo mas preciado que tengo en este mundo, asi que sasuke, deja esa autocompasión y vive la vida de ninja que tanto anhelaba por ambos_

_No puedo extenderme mas, te dejo: no lo olvides, te amo._

_atte.: uzumaki naruto_

_pd. No le hagas la vida difícil a los chicos, ellos a pesar de todo te aprecian. _

_En otra habitación, tendido en la cama, Sasuke no podia dejar de llorar, naruto habia querido que fuese fuerte, y demonios, lo seria, aguantaria ese dolor, ese habia sido el unico deseo de naruto y no lo iba a decepcionar._

**Capitulo dos: el pais de las olas**

El viaje hacia el pais de las olas iba lento pero seguro…..a medida que se acercaban al lugar, vinieron a la mente de sasuke muchos y variados recuerdos de su infancia, las torpezas de naruto, las caminatas interminables a su lado, es que todavía en esa epoca, pensaba que naruto era solo otra persona que pasaria por su vida sin mas, aun no sabia, hasta la pelea con haku, que naruto era la persona que mas apreciaba en la vida.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto

Sai empezo con sus ocurrencias... causandole un enojo monumental

.- oigan…¿ ya llegamos?

.- hace media hora preguntaste lo mismo… y la respuesta es la misma: NO!!!- dijo sakura tambien enfadada

.- ¿Por qué tanta prisa sai?.- dijo sasuke molesto.- eras el mas desesperado por salir.-

Sai hizo silencio unos instantes

.- es que.- parecia no poder explicarse.- pense que seria rapido, no me gusta dejar a sakai tanto tiempo solo

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y sonrio

.- a mi tampoco me gusta dejar a shiori sola, bien apuremonos, hay que regresar pronto

Y continuaron hablando de sus hijos, sakai aquí…shiori alla,

No podia comprenderlos del todo, puesto que el no tenia hijos, si bien en un principio su deseo mas grande habia sido el revivir su clan, ahora eso se habia convertido en algo imposible, puesto que no pensaba tener hijos con otra persona que fuese naruto, y dadas las circunstancias eso era imposible.

Esos dos (sakura y sai) continuaron con la platica unas…horas mas…hasta que de la nada, se escucho

.- CUIDADO!!!!!!

dos kunais salieron entre la maleza, y sasuke haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades ninjas tomo una en vuelo y la avento de nuevo de donde provenian y solo se escucho el sonido de un

.- auch! Eso dolio.- sasuke fue corriendo hacia donde provenia la voz, seguido de cerca por sakura y sai, los tres estaban preparados para la batalla cuando por fin llegaron, y alli estaba, sujeto por la capa a un arbol, un niño…..

Los tres ninjas se quedaron perplejos y de pronto se escucho una voz que decia

.- ahhh sora, donde te metiste

De pronto de la maleza, salio otro niño, cuyos intensos ojos azules y cabellos rubios eran identicos a los del niño que estaba en el arbol , que vio la escena: tres ninjas adultos armados, y a su gemelo sujeto a un arbol

.- sora .- dijo el chico suspirando.- ¿ahora que hiciste?

Y comenzo a decirles cosas como: eres un irresponsable, baka, idiota, que no tenia cerebro, (en fin lo que dos hermanos se dicen normalmente)

.- demo.- dijo el niño todavía sujeto por el kunai.- no hice nada, estaba practicando cuando me pase de la cuenta y una de mis kunais salio disparada hacia el camino.- miro a los tres adultos y dijo con la cabeza gacha.- en verdad lo siento, no era mi intencion hacerles creer que habia un enemigo

Sakura se acerco al gemelo que estaba parado junto a ellos

.-eh.. mucho gusto, yo soy sakura, somos de konoha, y vamos en direccion a el pais de las olas

Se callo por que el niño la miro de pronto muy confundido

.- tu eres una ninja de konoha?.- dijo como no queriendo decir la pregunta

Sakura puso su pose de victoria

.- claro que si, soy una kunoichi de la aldea oculta de konoha, la mejor ninja medico: haruno sakura

El niño suspiro

.- esperaba algo mejor.- haciendo que sakura se volviera de piedra y que sai comenzara a reirse

.- para empezar.- dijo serio, con una mirada que hizo que sasuke lo escuchara con atención, puesto que la mirada que poseia ese niño….le recordaba a alguien.- si yo fuese un enemigo, ya me has dicho quien eres, tu aldea, tu rango, ocupación, y area en la que te especializas, eso me da armas para poder enviar a un ninja que pueda contigo….ademas, ningun ninja que yo conozca, es tan presumido

Sai se rio a carcajadas, sakura sintio aumentar su furia a niveles tsunade, por que se coloco bien los guantes, y estaba a punto de golpear al chico, cuando..

.- espera.- dijo el chico en el arbol.- por favor, no le pegues, sakura-san, es que mi hermano, es… bueno, aráshi.- dijo mirando a su gemelo.- eso no fue amable de tu parte, discúlpate, ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu idealices demasiado a los ninjas, y que creas que todos son superpoderosos… y bueno.- dijo miradolos a todos.- ¿alguien seria tan amable de bajarme?.- en eso sasuke se acerco al niño y quito el kunai con facilidad.

Bajo al niño y colocandolo en el piso de le dijo serio

.- debes tener mas cuidado, que nosotros hayamos sido amables con ustedes no quiee decir que todos lo veran de esa manera, siempre existiran ninjas que no escucharan razones y los mataran sin preguntar.- miro con seriedad al niño y este lo vio admirado, como un niño que encontrara a su superhéroe, sasuke arqueo una ceja y

.-¿Qué me miras? .- le dijo interrogante.- ¿Qué tengo en la cara?

El niño solo lo veia

.- es que usted, se acaba de convertir en mi ejemplo a seguir, ¡quiero ser un ninja igual a usted¡

Sasuke no se esperaba eso y sintio su rostro enrojecer un poco y sintio su propio ego crecer (como si lo necesitara, estos uchihas presumidos) de pronto escucho la voz del otro niño

.- ehh… bueno, sora debemos irnos, recuerda que hoy hay que llegar temprano a casa, es la celebración del pueblo, y hay que ayudar.-

En ese momento sora vio a su hermano como si estuviese recordando algo

.- si, es cierto, vamonos.- se volteo a ver a sasuke.- disculpenos pero debemos irnos, ya se hace tarde.-

En tanto sai… calmaba a sakura, cosa que era difícil considerando que un golpe de sakura era… bueno seria preferible que te arrollara un camion o tragarte 10 espadas a que esa ``mujer ´´ te golpeara

.-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Si van por este camino quiere decir que van a el pais de las olas ¿me equivoco?.- sasuke miro sorprendido a arashi.- ese niño era sumamente inteligente

.- si, vamos para alla.- dijo sai de pronto.- ¿pueden guiarnos?

El niño asintio y los cinco se dirigieron a la cuidad, llegaron al puente, y sakura al verlo sintio una fuerte sensación de nostalgia

.- y pensar que…nosotros protegimos este puente hace tanto tiempo.- los niños jugaban por ahí, el comercio florecio, y muchas personas lo cruzaban.- esta tan lleno de vida

Caminaron hasta el centro del puente, donde alguien dijo

.- ustedes son los ninjas de konoha, ¿verdad?.- todos se quedaron tiesos de la impresión, aquel era….inari, solo que mas grande

.- si son ustedes!!.- dijo alegremente.- ah bien, vengan a la casa, alli les dare detalles de la mision que deben cumplir.- y observo a sora y arashi.- ustedes dos, vayan a ayudar, recuerden que lo prometieron.-

Ambos niños se despidieron y salieron corriendo. Luego siguieron a inari

La casa era pequeña, pero calida

.- bien.- dijo inari sentandose con los ninjas.- como sabran, es la fiesta anual de la fundacion del puente, y pues consulte con su lider la hokage y pues, hace unos dias recibimos una nota, que decia que el dia de la fiesta, alguien lanzaria ataques a los visitantes, no lo tomamos en serio, pero hace unos dias, atacaron a algunos hombres que hacian preparativos para el festival, es por eso que los llame, queria que vinieran mas, pero tsunade me dijo que seria mejor un grupo pequeño que no llamase la atención, es grave, los hombres estan seriamente lastimados, y tememos por la seguridad de la gente del festival

.- no te preocupes, haremos lo sasuke.- sakura, ve al hospital y revisa a los pacientes, curalos y sacales la información que puedas, sai tu harás rondas junto conmigo, para revisar el area del festival, invoca a algunas de tus criaturas de tinta y a ver si podemos esclarecer o esto.-

Sin decir mas todos comenzaron a cumplir sus obligaciones, en el hospital. Sakura no pudo sacar mucha información, puesto que al parecer el individuo habia sido muy nimio al borrar las memorias de sus victimas.

Las rondas fueron inútiles tambien, no encontraron nada, solo podian esperar y proteger de la mejor manera a los habitantes del pueblo si algo llegase a pasar.

Mientras tanto en una habitación lejana al centro, sora y arashi entraban con tristeza en el rostro, se acercaron a una figura en la cama y

.-¿estas seguro de que esto es lo que debemos hacer oto-san?.- dijo arashi de pronto

.- es lo unico que puedo hacer por ustedes.- dijo el hombre sentado en la cama.- se que estaran bien, entrenaran y seran en un futuro, dos de los mas poderosos ninjas que haya dado jamás konoha, ya lo veran.-

Sora miro al suelo

.- papa…¿estaras bien?.- dijo preocupado

El hombre lo miro con dulzura, se levanto y abrazo a ambos chicos con ternura

.- estare bien lo prometo, tratare de comunicarme con ustedes en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto, quiero que se porten bien y que no le hagan las cosas muy difíciles a sus maestros y a quien tenga que cuidarlos, los quiero mucho.-

Y si no fuera por que sabia que si no se controlaba los niños se pondrían tristes, hibiese llorado a lagrima viva, pues no era facil, ver como sus pequeños se iban.

El festival comenzo a tiempo, sin ningun contratiempo a la vista, la gente salia, tranquila por que no sabian el posible peligro que los acechaba, el equipo decidio por unanimidad salir a dar rondas por toda la plaza, estuvieron atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa, y a sabiendas que los tres juntos no podian vigilar una gran area se separaron.

Sasuke llevaba unos 10 minutos paseandose por la cuidad hasta que llego al puente del pueblo, se acerco a la placa que tenia grabado el nombre del puente, `naruto ´´ , delineo cada una de las letras de la placa sintiendo una tremenda nostalgia, recordo aquella pelea contra haku, cuando sin saber por que su cuerpo se habia movido instintivamente por proteger a naruto, sonrio un poco ante tales recuerdos y de la nada

.-…ehmm, uchiha-san, ¿no?.- sasuke se volteo y alli estaba sora, mirandolo simplemente,

.- ah sora, eres tu.- dijo el pelinegro cortésmente.- ¿Qué haces aquí? .-

sasuke se acerco a el con sutileza, de pronto de la nada, el niño se le echo en brazos y comenzo a llorar a lagrima viva, sasuke que en la vida habia tratado con otro ser humano con ternura que no fuese naruto, no sabia que hacer, y lo peor era que el niño no parecia querer parar, iba a decir algo cuando sintio una fuerte patada en la cara, algo extraordinario, de verdad, por que eso de propinarle un golpe que fuera capaz de dejar semi-inconsciente a sasuke, era algo que podria haber marcado el inicio del Apocalipsis, entonces se escucho una voz

.-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!- aquel era arashi que veia a sasuke con un rostro lleno de ira.- alejate de él ninja estupido.-

En ese momento sasuke dejo a un lado la semiinconsciencia y miro a arashi con esa tipica mirada marca uchiha, mientras deliberaba cual era la forma mas cruel de acabar con ese mocoso.

De pronto sora se separo de sasuke y dijo a su gemelo

.-el no me ha hecho nada arashi, es solo que.- miro al suelo apenado.- necesitaba desahogarme, creo que tu lo necesitas, ya que….- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo y no pudo seguir hablando, se acerco a su hermano y lloro de nuevo, sasuke vio la escena y aunque no sabia las razones, podia ver que esos dos niños sufrian mucho, aun seguia sobandose la mejilla ligeramente magullada cuando vio que arashi tambien tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Era una escena para nada agradable.

Sasuke no era padre, ni siquiera entendia lo que significaba ser uno, pero de alguna manera podia entender a esos dos, pues el tambien tenia un hermano, que pese a que era un idiota sin remedio, era la persona que mas queria, no era como el amor que sentia por naruto, pero era igual de intenso y que sabia, muy en el fondo, jamás podria reemplazar.

Entonces se acerco a los gemelos, y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, busco en su mente algo que decirles

.- ehmm.- no sabia por donde comenzar.- niños, veran.- ambos niños lo miraron, y sasuke vio en ellos algo que le recordo a un cielo que se habia perdido en su memoria, pues ese azul era identico al color de ojos de naruto.- no se que les ha sucedido, y a decir verdad, no creo que quieran decirmelo.- viendo la cara de arashi, todavía enojada con el.- pero, tienen que pensar, que pase lo que pase, se tienen el uno al otro, y eso es suficiente para soportar la adversidad, hay cosas que suceden y no podemos evitarlas, pero cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado que aprecias, incluso la mas fria oscuridad es soportable, puede ser que esto ya lo sepan, pero……..lo que quiero decir es: mientras esten juntos, todo va estar bien, juntos son fuertes y no hay..- sasuke recordo aquellas cosas que aprendio, de la manera mas dura cuando se fue con orochimaru y dejo atrás a naruto por venganza, creyendo que lo unico importante era el poder, solo cuando estaba en el fondo de ese abismo llamado soledad, comprendio que las personas eran fuertes no por el poder que tenian por si mismos, si no por que tenian algo importante que proteger, aquello era la verdadera fuerza, y ahora que lo entendia era capaz de ver las cosas con claridad.- nada en este mundo que pueda con esa clase de union.-

Sasuke vio en ese momento que los niños lo miraban con absoluta atención, y, habian dejado de llorar, aquello alegro a sasuke, ya que lo que mas odiaba después de los dulces, y la gente sumamente habladora (sakura y sai) eran los niños cuando lloraban, iba a decir algo mas cuando sintio la presencia de un chakra que venia directamente hacia ellos, su impulso fue tomar de la cintura a los niños y saltar lo mas alto que pudo, sin embargo la explosion los alcanzo, cubriendolos.

Sasuke se sentia caer, habia sido un tonto, se habia distraido y por su culpa quizas los niños estaban lastimados, sintio de pronto la dureza del piso en su espalda, y busco con la vista a los niños, estaban a unos metros de el, inconscientes, se impulso poco a poco….se acerco hacia ellos y vio que tenian algunos raspones en la cara, algo profundos pero no de gravedad. De pronto entre el polvo que se habia levantado escucho.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- habia sido un grito desgarrador, sasuke volteo en la direccion de semejante ruido y vio la silueta de alguien a traves del polvo, este empezo a despejarse poco a poco, dejando ver a la persona que estaba alli, sasuke sintio una puñalada en el corazón, el que estaba alli era el protagonista de sus mas horribles pesadillas, el causante de sus tristezas, la persona que mas amaba en este mundo: naruto, con esos mismos ojos de un azul brillante, cabellos rubios ligeramente mas largos, un rostro mas maduro, que le sonreia tristemente, acercandose, llego junto a sasuke y este en un impulso arrollador lo abrazo fuertemente

.- naruto. Naruto.- repitio una y otra vez con todas esas sensaciones que tenia a flor de piel.- naruto.- acaricio su rostro, besando cada parte de ese rostro como queriendo comprobar que en verdad alli estaba, naruto lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo

.- perdoname sasuke.- y se separo de el, y acaricio el rostro de sasuke.- tengo que hacerte esto de nuevo, no te preocupes, ya acabe con el problema, ya le mande una nota a sai y sakura, nos vemos, cuidate, sasuke-teme.- y sonrio, después de eso sasuke no pudo recordar nada mas, naruto lo habia dejado inconsciente.

¿Cómo conseguia una persona reponerse del dolor una y otra vez?,

eso era lo que se preguntaban sakura y sai al ver a sasuke inconsciente en la cama de la casa de inari, para su sorpresa naruto les habia enviado un mensaje, y cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron a sasuke en el suelo inconsciente con los niños a un lado, a unos metros se hallaba un hombre que parecia haber recibido la paliza de su vida, y vieron a naruto partir, sin darles explicación alguna. Al poco rato ya que aprehendieron al tipo que causo los incidentes, sasuke desperto, vio hacia el camino donde naruto se habia ido, increíblemente sonrio y cayo de nuevo inconsciente, sakura y sai se miraron, parecia que sasuke se habia vuelto completamente loco, o era que quiza, sasuke por fin se habia resignado.

Lo que no sabian era que sasuke estaba consiente, y lo unico que deseaba era un momento de paz de manera extraña sintia una tranquilidad increíble, tal vez naruto se habia ido de nuevo, pero….estaba bien, naruto estaba con vida y bien, eso era lo mas importante, de pronto una sensación de intranquilidad lo recorrio, se levanto y busco por la casa a los gemelos, de pronto escucho como reian en una habitación situada al fondo de la casa, se apresuro y los vio, estaban riendo, estaban bien, y….no tenian ninguna herida….

¿sasuke-san?.- dijo una voz de pronto, sasuke escucho la voz de sora, y sonrio abiertamente, ese niño le caia bien, vio a arashi a un lado, que para su sorpresa le estaba sonriendo, levemente pero sonriendole.

.- sasuke, despertaste.- dijo sai que se aparecio de repente.- ven un momento por favor.- la voz de este era seria por lo que sasuke fue con el sin preguntar, llegaron a una habitación y ambos entraron , alli estaban inari, sakura y sai

.- sientate por favor.- dijo el pelinegro.- hay algo que debo decirte.-

Sasuke se sento diciendole a sakura

.- los curaste muy bien a ambos.- pero sakura en vez de mostrar un arranque de orgullo se quedo en silencio unos instantes solo para decir.- yo no hice nada, ellos se curaron por si mismos.-

.-¡como se van a curar por si mismos!?- sasuke estaba ligeramente alterado.- dios, sakura, ellos no tienen al kyu…….- no pudo hablar pues de pronto algo en esa situación obtuvo sentido, por una razon esos niños le recordaban inmensamente a naruto, por eso sus ojos eran de aquel azul, y por esa razon esos niños se curaban por si mismos

Sasuke vio fijamente a sai que suspirando dijo

.- si sasuke, supones bien, arashi y sora, son…..los hijos de naruto.- suspiro.- ellos guardan algo de kyuubi en su interior por lo que veo y por eso son capaces de curarse a si mismos.-

Sasuke no dijo nada, abstraído en sus pensamientos

.- naruto tiene hijos?.- dijo en voz apenas audible

Si.- dijo tajante sai.- no hay errores, esos dos son hijos de naruto

.-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!.- dijo sasuke de repente, desesperado, y de pronto la puerta se abrio de golpe y una voz firme y calmada dijo de forma seria

.- asi es sasuke, son los hijos de naruto, y por ahora es tu deber cuidarlos.-

Todos voltearon para ver que alli se encontraba en kazekage de la villa de la arena: subaku no gaara.

Nada que ver con el capitulo…pero me gusta esta imagen XP


	3. el cielo y la tormenta

**Another chance **

_Había decidido alejarse, era lo mejor que podía hacer en su situación, aun no se sentía con el suficiente valor para enfrentar los actos de su pasado. _

_Ahora solo podía correr lejos de allí, con el remordimiento recorriendo cada parte de su ser._

_Y es que le había aterrorizado la idea de perderlo, solo para saber que estaba bien, había traicionado su propia decisión, la de no volver a verlo, pero no pudo evitarlo_

_Corría desesperado, tratando de huir son éxito de aquellas sensaciones que estaban latentes en el, ahora lo sabia, no era debilidad lo que sentía, no era una perdida de tiempo, era su única razón para vivir._

_Se detuvo, por fin en un páramo desolado, necesitaba pensar, todo lo que había hecho en su vida solo había estado dirigido a una sola cosa: venganza…pero ¿y después que?...Pensaba que el tiempo le daría esa respuesta, pero cuando por fin tuvo la fuerza para cumplir con su objetivo se dio cuenta de que todo fue un engaño y su idea de venganza, de acabar con itachi… se había vuelto nada._

_¿Ahora que? Yacía vació, solo, desesperado, si rumbo vagando por el terrible que los hombres tienen que recorrer, un camino que se llamaba: vida, un camino del cual no podía escapar aunque quisiera, se sentó, sin saber para que le serviria eso y observo el viento correr……_

_Entonces recordo……lo habia salvado tantas veces, tantas como el otro a el, de eso no quedaba duda……..el seria siempre su mejor amigo…_

_Y sabia que lo que sentia no era arrepentimiento…entonces ¿Qué era?, ¿Qué era esa opresión en el pecho que sintio cuando vio que era atacado de esa manera?, _

_Y como nada recordo cuando fueron al pais de las olas siendo todavía unos niños, cuando creia que el poder era la solucion a sus problemas, recordo a haku, y a si mismo protegiendo a su amigo, y recordo tambien cuando haku contra todo pronostico se lanzo para proteger a la persona que…..amaba_

_¿amor?.......¿que era el amor?, por mucho tiempo creyo que era una perdida de tiempo pensarlo…pero ahora desesperado por conocer una respuesta uso por primera vez esa palabra en sus pensamientos, y se pregunto si no se estaba volviendo loco con todo eso._

_¿amo a naruto?.........no, debia ser una tonteria…después de todo, ya habia quedado en claro que el era y seria su mejor amigo, no podia ser mas que eso ¿verdad?_

_.-¡!!!!! Ahhhhhhh maldito usuratonkachi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito enfadado.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué me confundes asi?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. – golpeo el arbol mas cercano partiendolo en dos.- ¿Por qué me confundo de esta manera?.- dijo ya mas calmado.- es que..no lo entiendo………..no entiendo nada, ni mis desiciones, ni pensamientos, nada.-_

_.-tranquilo.- dijo de pronto una voz detrás de el, haciendo que sasuke se pegara el peor susto de su vida, y que volteando a ver se llevara la peor sorpresa, alli parado y completamente herido se hallaba naruto, con su tipica sonrisa en el rostro, sasuke se levanto preparandose para correr_

_.-espera.- dijo con tranquilidad naruto.- solo un momento.-_

_Sasuke se volteo completamente y se sento_

_.-gracias.- dijo naruto.- sabes, jamas pense que pudieses gritar tanto.-_

_Sasuke lo miro enojado, y naruto sonrio con sorna.- calma, pero hace tres años que no hablo contigo, tenia que hacerlo.- su rostro se puso serio.- sasuke, entiendo que con lo que acaba de pasar tu estes confundido…..pero, quiero que sepas algo……..decidas o no regresar a la aldea, quiero decirte que tu siempre seras mi mejor amigo, es cierto ambos hemos hecho cosas que han herido al otro…..pero no pienso perder a la persona mas importante que tengo por mis necedades, asi que si tu decisión es irte y vivir tu vida como lo desees, yo no soy quien para detenerte……por que es tu decisión y como tu amigo debo apoyarte.. yo…..-_

_Pero no pudo continuar, sasuke ahora lo sujetaba con fuerza en un fuerte abrazo_

_.-sasuke….que…- pero no podia hablar_

_.- yo….- dijo de pronto sasuke.- siempre me senti solo, desde que era un niño, no tenia a nadie…….y quize creer que no me importaba, pero para mi mala suerte, te conoci….y empece a desear que hubiese alguien que estuviese a mi lado…..y que ironico, tu fuiste esa persona, entre todas, a la que mas hice daño con mis acciones, la que mas me busco y no se rindio al buscarme……..no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy contigo………pero estoy confundido…………yo se, entiendo que eres mi mejor amigo, y que no existe en este mundo una persona que pueda tomar tu lugar, y alli recae el problema_

_¿Qué problema?.- pregunto inquieto naruto.- ¿Qué problema hay en que nadie pueda reempalzar mi lugar?_

_.- que simplemente, naruto, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, en ningun sentido, y eso es lo que me confunde…. No quiero perder tu amistad, tu confianza, pero….¿y si me acerco y te lastimo mas?, no creo poder vivir con eso, y mas que eso...... no tengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que en verdad siento por ti, sopese todas las posibilidades…..y………..no se, es por eso que queria alejarme lo mas rapido de ti, tratar de entender todo esto, pero ya no puedo, simplemente ya no puedo…..-_

_.- me resigne a que te fueras sasuke.- dijo de pronto naruto dejando sorprendido sasuke.- pero, lo que me acabas de decir……..ya no puedo dejarte ir, por que incluso yo, no entiendo que pasa, quiero decir…….yo quiero que estes conmigo, pero no logro entender por que_

_Ambos se miraron, y se rieron de lo absurdo de la situación……_

_Sabes.- dijo sasuke.- te ha hecho mal pasar tanto tiempo con hinata y sakura, te has vuelto muy cursi.-_

_.- si lo se.- dijo un muy abatido naruto.- ya me he dado cuenta.- y suspiro_

_.-regresare a la aldea.- dijo sasuke.- regresare contigo, ¿te parece?_

_Naruto no se podia creer lo que habia pasado….tardo uno instantes en procesar la información…….._

_Sasuke comenzo a caminar , sin el y al ver que el rubio se quedo atrás_

_.- oi dobe que es para hoy, muevete.- y camino mas rapido_

_Naruto se seco las lagrimas que le habian salido sin darse cuenta_

_.-no me dejes atrás, sasuke-teme_

_Naruto lo alcanzo y sonrio todo el camino_

_Sasuke tambien….al fin y al cabo estaba con la persona que mas admiraba, respetaba y sobre todo…..queria, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas, que por esta vez, su felicidad fuera para siempre………………_

**Tercer capitulo: el cielo y la tormenta **

Subaku no gaara estaba en la puerta de la habitación sorprendiendo a los presentes

.- ¡honey!- dijo sai emocionado, abrazando…ehmm más bien tratando de abrazar a gaara, que esquivo hábilmente a sai, dejándolo caer al piso

.- ahhhh, amor, eres malo conmigo….hace meses que no nos vemos y….- pero sai se quedo callado ante la mirada sádica que gaara le propinaba en esos momentos, dispuesto a matar a sai

.- sai….si no quieres quedarte en el sofá, será mejor que te calles.- y sai se sentó en su esquina dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para no seguir molestando a su esposo…las consecuencias podían ser horribles para su… mejor lo dejamos así.

Gaara miro fijamente a sasuke

Sasuke se quedo helado sin poder decir una palabra, tanta información había sido demasiado para su capacidad mental, pero trato de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque eso no era tan fácil dadas las circunstancias.

.- ¡¿Cómo que tengo que cuidarlos?!- dijo tratando de conservar la calma, pero no pudo evitar gritar un poco

Gaara lo vio con seriedad, y con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz dijo

.-sasuke, cálmate por favor, no creas que decirte esto es de lo mas fácil,.- suspiro largamente.- bien como ya se te ha dicho, aráshi y sora son los hijos de naruto.-

Sasuke estaba sumamente confundido, pero no pudo hablar por que gaara continúo

.- bien, ahora déjame explicarte, los niños ya han alcanzado la edad en la que deberían hacer el examen aprobatorio para ser ninjas, pero como todos sabemos naruto no puede regresar a konoha, y no puede hacer nada contra eso, el mismo fue hasta a suna para pedirme este favor, me dijo explícitamente que ``solo sasuke debe cuidarlos, es el la unica persona en la que confio plenamente, con el sora y arashi estaran bien´´

Sasuke miro a gaara con cierto escepticismo, ¿naruto habia dicho eso? ¿Qué era el, la unica persona en la que confiaba?, sintio unas enormes ganas de reir ante tan absurda situación, dios, que pasaba con este mundo, primero se aparecian unos niños a mitad del camino, y ahora le saltaban con que naruto habia tenido hijos y que queria que el los cuidara.

De pronto la pregunta que habia estado evitando hacia rato aparecio en su cabeza burlandose. ¿Quién era el padre?, ¿de quien eran los niños?

doce largos años habian pasado, y la respuesta le llego punzándole el estomago. ``obviamente, no tuyos ´´ penso sasuke

Aquello le tomo desprevenido, y se sintio traicionado, sintio un acceso de ira que no sabia como reprimir, el que habia sufrido doce años, absteniéndose de toda felicidad, y ahora venian a avisarle que la persona que mas amaba tuvo hijos con otra persona, fue entonces cuando se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a la puerta, fue cuando gaara lo agarro del brazo y lo miro seriamente

.- sasuke entiendo como te sientes.- le dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo

.- no, no lo sabes!!!!.- dijo sasuke furioso.- no sabes como se siente que la persona que mas amas te haga esto gaara, ¿Qué sentirias si sai se fuera y doce años después te mandara llamar y te dejara un mensaje en el que te diga: Qué crees tuve hijos que no son tuyos, pero quiero que los cuides, luego ire a buscarlos, dios gaara, no sabes como me siento.- sasuke respiro agitadamente

.- si tienes razon, no se como te sientes.- dijo gaara al fin después de un momento de silencio.- pero piensa sasuke, esos niños no se tienen la culpa, asi que no descarges tu enojo en ellos, piensa, te arrepentiras de ello si lo haces.-

De pronto y para sorpresa de gaara, sasuke lo miro tranquilamente

.- eso lo se, ellos no tienen la culpa, gaara, estoy molesto, pero no con ellos, no podria culparlos, solo son unos niños, se que tengo un temperamento difícil, pero aun tengo algo que se llama sentido comun.-

Suspiro y jalando su brazo para que gaara lo soltara.- necesito un tiempo a solas, es todo, y solo para que no te preocupes, no pasare al lado de los niños, no hasta que me sienta mejor.-

Salio de la habitación, sin pasar por el cuarto donde estaban los niños, sakura se levanto y se puso delante de gaara

.- ire con los niños, nos veremos luego.- y salio de la habitación

Sai se acerco a gaara y lo envolvio con sus brazos.- no te preocupes.- dijo casi consolandolo.- sasuke es mas fuerte de lo que piensas, pero, ¿de quien son los niños?- pregunto

Gaara hizo que sai lo soltara y lo miro a los ojos volteandose.- eso es algo que solo naruto sabe.- suspiro lentamente.- y no pienso preguntarle, eso solo le incumbe a el y quiza a sasuke.-

Un largo silencio los precedió y por fin gaara dijo

.- y bien ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?, espero que no lo estes malcriando demasiado.- sai rio un poco.- no creo que pueda estar mas malcriado, el esta bien, estudiando, haciendo travesuras, ya sabes como un niño normal.-

Sonrió ante tales palabras, gaara tomo su rostro y lo beso tiernamente, sai lo tomo por la cintura y profundizo el beso, ¿cielos, cuanto habia extrañado ese aroma, esa piel tersa, esos labios que lo hacia suspirar?

.-¿y como has estado tu?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.- sai sonrio.- solo, aburrido, fuera de que sakai me hace trabajar mas de lo normal, no he tenido mucho que hacer.- beso la frente de gaara.- de verdad, sin ti, estoy completamente aburrido.-

Entonces.- dijo gaara jalandolo.- hagamos algo con ese aburrimiento.- un beso apasionado, le dejo muy en claro a sai, que era lo que queria su esposo, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sasuke habia salido al bosque cercano, necesitaba pensar, ¿Por qué naruto habia hecho eso?, es que acaso, el recuerdo de el, que lo esperaba, no fue suficientemente fuerte para que… bueno el no podia declararse un santo, si habia tenido algunas aventuras de una noche, bueno, la carne era debil, era humano tenia…necesidades

….eso de la nada, hizo recapacitar a sasuke, quizas…naruto, en algun momento sus necesidades como las de el, habian podido con su entereza, si eso era asi…. No podia culparlo por absolutamente nada, pues sabia que al saber que esos niños estaban dentro de si, naruto no hubiese sido capaz de deshacerse de ellos, no, ese no era naruto, ademas se habian vuelto a ver, y esos instantes le mostraron aquello que le dio una tranquilidad increible, pudo ver en los ojos de naruto, que aun lo queria, sin querer darle mas vueltas al asunto, se convencio de sus pensamientos y conclusiones y tomo una decisión: cuidaria de esos niños, pero aun necesitaba saber algunas cosas….y sabia quien tenia las respuestas.

Las horas pasaron y por fin sasuke regreso a la casa, entro en la habitación de los niños y se encontro a ambos durmiendo si nada, se acerco a ellos y arropo a sora que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, por lo visto uno de ellos habia heredado algunas caracteristicas de naruto, y ante tal recuerdo sasuke sonrio, ambos dormian placidamente, eso era evidente por los ronquidos que emitia sora, y por la respiración profunda de arashi, sasuke los miro mas detenidamente, si queria saber quien era el padre, viendo a los gemelos jamás lo sabria, pues ambos eran la viva imagen de naruto, cabellos rubios, tez morena y ambos (y para fortuna de esos niños) eran poseedores de unos ojos de un intenso azul, sasuke rovolvio los cabellos de ambos, consiguiendo que sora se quejara, lo que hizo reir levemente a sasuke, de pronto para su espanto arashi le agarro la mano, sasuke iba a replicar cuando escucho

.- papá, no te vayas.- y sujeto con mas fuerza a sasuke.- no te vayas, no quiero ir alli.- sasuke sintio el peso de la tristeza sobre el, sostuvo con fuerza la mano de arashi, que era muy pequeña comparada con la de el, y dijo lo que pensaba que naruto les hubiese dicho

.- tranquilo, arashi, no te preocupes, estaras bien… ademas, estoy seguro que el _teme_ te cuidara bien.- sasuke se sintio un poco estupido al decir esas palabras, pero al sentir que arashi deshacia un poco la presion que ejercia con su mano, le hizo ver que aquellas ``ridiculas ´´ palabras habian hecho que el niño se sintiera mucho mejor, se mantuvo un momento mas alli, para luego arropar con suavidad a los niños, y salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Sora se desperto solo para encontrarse a arashi listo para partir a su lado, sonrio levemente, ese era arashi, un obsesionado de tiempo completo con hacer bien las cosas, cosa que su otou-san le habia dicho que habia heredado de su padre, ademas del carácter, pero aquello no le importaba demasiado, para el y tambien para arashi, su unico padre seria naruto, aquel que los habia cuidado y dado todo el amor que necesitaban, no necesitaba a su otro padre biologico, para nada.

Se levanto con prisa, y empezo a vestirse, a lo que arashi dijo

.- eres un completo desastre sora, llevo media hora tratando de despertarte, el ninja idiota ha venido vernos y me dijo que te apurara, luego vino la pseudoninja inútil a traer algo para comer y dijo que no le hiciese caso al inútil, que como siempre era un exagerado, y que avisaramos cuando estuviesemos listos, luego tu salvador vino y tambien me dio una letania, ahhh pero bueno……

Le acerco una bandeja a donde estaban.- aquí tienes tu desayuno, anda apurate, ya nos vamos.- y salio de la habitación.- sai-san, sakura-san, gaara-sama, sasuke-san.- grito.- sora ya se desperto, en unos minutos salimos.- y después desaparecio dejando a sora solo.

Este se vistio y comio rapidamente, reviso sus cosas, y encontro por accidente una fotografia de su padre con ellos, la escondio rapidamente, nadie debia ver esa foto, nunca, ni siquiera arashi debia saber que la tenia, de eso dependia todo su futuro, respiro profundamente, en ese momento sasuke se deslizo a la habitación

.- sora, ya nos vamos….- vio que el niño estaba intranquilo y se acerco con cautela.- estas bien?, si quieres puedo llamar a sakura…

Sora se estremecio ante la idea, no de que sakura lo atendiera, si no que sasuke se habia dado cuenta de que se habia alterado, era mejor decirle otra cosa

.- no, no, sasuke-san no se preocupe.- tratando de ocultar su preocupación, cosa que realmente veia un poco difícil por la manera en que sasuke lo miraba, queria decir algo convincente, es solo que, no sabia que, decidio arriesgarse un poco y decir lo que fuese …- ¿cree usted que nos reciban bien en su aldea?.-

fue lo primero que atino a decir, pero a decir verdad, se sorprendio al sentir tranquilidad al formular la pregunta, vio a sasuke que lo miraba sorprendido, aquello parecia estar convenciendolo,

entonces continuo.-es decir, es que todo este tiempo , solo hemos sido, papá, arashi y yo, y todo estaba bien, nunca hemos necesitado de nadie mas..

.-¿y su padre?!.- pregunto de pronto sasuke, cosa que sorprendio a ambos, pues parecia que la pregunta habia salido sin querer, sora esquivo la mirada de sasuke, y respondio

.- ni idea, mi unico padre es naruto uzumaki, mi otro padre biologico jamás ha venido a vernos, ni siquiera se quien es, ni quiero saberlo.- dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de sasuke.- mi papá siempre nos quizo decir, pero no se lo permitimos, si ese individuo no ha querido saber de nosotros, nosotros no queremos saber de esa persona.-

el tono de arashi era duro y frio, cargado de algo que no era enojo, ni siquiera tristeza, era un tono de la mas completa indiferencia.

Sin saber por que, sasuke se sintio feliz, al parecer, fuera quien fuera el padre del pequeño no habia vivido con naruto, aquello lo tranquilizo bastante, entonces se agacho para quedar a la altura del niño

.- no te preocupes, si todo va como pienso, entonces, viviran conmigo y con mi hermano, iras a la academia y te convertiras junto con tu hermano, en uno de los ninjas mas poderosos, y si no, de todos modos, viviran conmigo y con mi hermano, tal vez no seamos Naruto, pero te prometo que yo siempre cuidare de ustedes dos.- sonrio de manera ladeada.- lo juro.- dijo sinceramente

En ese momento entro gaara, con un rostro de fastidio que se disolvio al ver que sasuke hablaba con toda calma con el niño

.- uchiha, es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar a konoha, pronto.- y salio sonriendo sin que sasuke ni sora pudiesen verlo, alli estaba sai, que lo miraba curioso, ante lo que gaara contesto antes de que sai le preguntara

.- no es nada, en serio, es solo que, por fin puedo ver…. como se dice, la luz al final del túnel.-

Y ambos salieron, gaara mas tranquilo, y sai siguiendole la corriente, aun sin saber el por que de lo que le habia dicho, pero sabia que al fin y al cabo, no era para nada bueno presionar a gaara por una respuesta.

Después de un rato todos estaban en la puerta, con inari despidiendose y agradeciendoles por todo, arashi y sora se despidieron de el con tristeza, e inari les dijo

.- bien, no puedo decir que me haga muy feliz despedirme del cielo y la tormenta, pero…

¿cielo y tormenta?.- pregunto sakura.- ¿Por qué les dices asi?- dijo curiosa

.- ahhh bueno, naruto-kun, me contó, que sora, significa: cielo y aráshi: tormenta, y se me hizo costumbre decirles asi, ahhh bueno, ya se tienen que ir, cuidense.-

Entonces, todos comenzaron el viaje a konoha. Que comenzo con tranquilidad, llevaban varios dias de camino, aunque aun faltaba un buen tramo hasta la aldea, no sentia prisa, pues era un viaje armonioso, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

los niños platicaban entre si, y haciendo preguntas a diestra y siniestra, sasuke contestando todo lo que a esos dos se les ocurria, desde ¿es cierto que en konoha se vende el mejor ramen del mundo? ( cosa que a sasuke… no le agrado del todo, por que ya se imaginaba a sora comiendo cantidades industriales de ramen y…sobretodo y mas importante… su economia descenderia mas rapido de lo que naruto acababa un tazón de ramen, entonces se dio cuenta, ya casi no le costaba trabajo pensar en naruto, y sabia cual era la razon, por fin habia encontrado la manera de sobreponerse a todo eso, no sabia cuanto duraria todo aquello, pero habia llegado a una conclusión, sobre todo, habia tomado una decisión: haria realidad el sueño de naruto, y convertiria a esos dos en unos poderosos shinobis.

De pronto, todo se volvio un desastre…

Arashi!!!- grito alguien de repente, y sasuke se volteo, y vio a sora sosteniendo a arashi que se habia desvanecido por completo, sora estaba desesperado tratando y rapidamente cargo a arashi y lo puso contra su espalda y corrio sin mas, sin esperar a nadie.

Todos los presentes no sabian como reaccionar, en especial sakura, que se habia quedado pasmada, entonces se escucho una fuerte carcajada por parte de sai

.- jamas crei ver esto en la vida…..el instinto maternal de sasuke uchiha…….., vamos tenemos que alcanzar a ese tipo…..por que si no presiento que matara a cualquiera que se entrometa en su camino-

En ese momento cargo a sora y salio corriendo de alli, siguiendolos gaara y sakura que por fin pudo salir de su impresión……

Mientras tanto sasuke corria tanto como sus piernas se lo permitian y no podia dejar de ahcerlo, no si queria que ese niño sobreviviera.

Pensando en eso y en la promesa que habia hecho a naruto, sintio que unos dedos strujaban su ropa,

,.por que sasuek, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?.- dijo arashi algo compungidoasta ayer no sabias que existiamos, ¿ Por qué nos ayudas cuando solo hemos sido una molestia y yo te he tratado y juzgado tan mal?.-

Sasuke bajo la velocidad, tomo la mano del pequeño como pudo

.- por que son hijos de una persona muy importante para mi, y no pienso defraudar a esa persona.- esto lo dijo con sinceridad y confianza

Arashi se abrazo mas del uchiha si pudo y le dijo

.- gracias…. Mi papa tenia razon….. sasuke-san es genial.- y tras decir esto se desmayo nuevamente.

En ese instante sasuke se dio cuenta de que habia llegado a las puertas de konoha, y aumento la velocidad…..nada podia pasarle a arashi…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si habia un trabajo facil en la ladea oculta de konoha ese seguramente era ser guardian de la entrada principal…. seamos sinceros……o los guardias no estan pendientes o simplemente los malos o entran jamas por alli….pero quizas eso era bueno si lo pensamos….

.- ey.- decia el guardia aburrido al otro.- ¿Qué vamos a comer?.-

El otro parecio pensarlo y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien paso corriendo

.- oye….¿ no era ese sasuke uchiha cargando a un niño en su espalda?

El otro asintio sin decir nada

Y aparecieron de pronto los demas igual corriendo

.- antes de que preguntes…si, eran sai, sakura y el kazakage corriendo y si, habia otro niño identico al que llevaba sasuke uchiha.-

.-ehmm.- dijo el otro de pronto.- no te iba a decir nada…..-

Ahhh.- y ambos siguieron en silencio.

Mientras tanto sasuke llegaba a la torre hokage y entro a toda prisa sin importarle la gente que pudiera haber alli

Entonces se encontro frente a frente a tsunade, y colocando la niño recostado en el piso le dijo

.-tsunade-sama, ayudelo, por favor… es el hijo de naruto.- sasuke solo vio como la hokage corria a su lado


	4. anemia

Another chance

Capitulo cuatro: anemia

.- oh dios mio!!.- grito tsunade cargando al pequeño.- ¿Qué ha pasado?.-

.- no lo se, estábamos camino a konoha, todo estaba bien, y de repente asi no mas se desvanecio, ¿Qué tiene tsunade?.-

Tsunade lo miro y dijo.- no lo se, tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas, puede ser cansancio, alguna infección…

.- es anemia.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon y alli estaba sora.- mi hermano tiene una especie de anemia, cuando eramos pequeños casi lo mata, pero hacia mucho que no le pasaba.- sora se detuvo parecia muy preocupado y acercandose a su hermano dijo

.- pense que fuese a enfermar de nuevo.-

.- ¿pero el tiene a kyyubi, no basta eso?.- dijo sakura preocupada

.- en el la fuerza del bijuu es mas debil, al menos eso me dijo mi papa.- dijo sora resignado.- ese es el detalle de los gemelos…

.- uno nace mas fuerte que el otro.- termino tsunade de explicar.- asi es, en el caso de los gemelos es mas frecuente.- tsunade suspiro.- bien…. Le pondre algunos antibioticos y podras llevartelo, sasuke, no quiero que lo primero que conozca el niño sea el hospital de konoha… bien ahora todo aquel que no se llame sakura, fuera de aquí.-

Todos salieron de alli, y esperaron hasta que de pronto la hokage abrio la puerta y salio

.- bien, hemos podido controlar la anemia, y ya desperto, la parecer esos ataques le dan cuando se estresa demasiado, y se cansa, pero….he de hacerle mas pruebas, mientras tanto debe descansar… bien ya pueden llevarselo..sasuke ya llame a tu hermano el tendra las cosas listas….

Miro a sai y a gaara

.- kazekage-sama, muchas gracias por la ayuda, le dare a sai unos cuantos dias libres, ya he llamado a la niñera de sakai y le he informado que van en camino.- entonces sin decir mas

Sai y gaara salieron apurados a ver a su pequeño

.- la paternidad le cae bien a esos dos, ¿no cree tsunade-sama?.- dijo sonriendo sakura

.- después de tanto, ambos se merecian un poco de felicidad.- entonces volteo y observo a sasuke que miraba la puerta donde habia salido la pareja, seriamente

Fue entonces cuando tsunade dandose cuenta de la situación, actuo rapido

Bien.- continuo.- ya es hora, arashi ya esta listo

Sasuke fue de inmediato y entro a la habitación donde arashi se encontraba acostado, con signos de cansancio en su rostro, sasuke se acerco, le acaricio los cabellos

.- bien pequeño.- dijo tomandolo de la mano.- vamos a casa, alli descansaras.-

Arashi sin decir nada se arrojo a los brazos del uchiha, y sin decir nada mas se durmió.

Sasuke.- dijo tsunade entrando.- mañana ire a revisarlo, asegurate de que no haga ninguna tonteria…….

La hokage se detuvo al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, jamas en la vida habia visto la faceta tierna de sasuke…..la verdad que le quedaba muy bien

.- bien, largo todo el mundo, hay que descansar, mañana ire a la residencia uchiha a revisar al niño,.- finalizo con una sonrisa

Sora que habia estado callado todo el rato, trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, sentia algo en su pecho que lo hacia sentir mal, y comprendio lo que era la tristeza

De pronto para su sorpresa, sasuke le tomo de la mano, y lo jalo.

…pronto escucho que sasuke dijera por lo bajo

.- no estes triste, estoy seguro de que naruto estara pronto de nuevo con ustedes.-

Sora asintio y dejo que sasuke lo guiara

Mientras tanto tsunade y sakura los observaban

.- sabes, sasuke seria un papa genial.- dijo tsunade

.- si asi es, tiene….¿como llamarlo?...un instinto casi maternal…-

.- espero que jamas escuche que has dicho eso.- dijo tsunade riendo.- creo que no le gustaria.-

Y ambas rieron con fuerza

.- me despido tsunade-sama, shiori debe estar esperandome.-

.-si……cuidate.- y sakura salio de las oficinas con una gran sonrisa

Ya era poco mas de medianoche cuando llegaron a la residencia uchiha y en la entrada estaba itachi, que al verlos sonrio tranquilamente

Sora.- dijo sasuke.- este es itachi, mi hermano mayor.-

.- mucho gusto sora, espero que tu estancia aquí sea comoda.-

Sora lo observo un momento y sonrio levemente

.- muchas gracias.- se inclino.- espero que no seamos una molestia

.- vaya que niño mas educado.- dijo itachi sonriendo.- tendrías que aprender de el, señor energúmeno (sasuke) a lo que este como buen uchiha respondio con un golpe

Sora rio un poco, e itachi y sasuke dandose cuenta rieron tambien

.- bien, sus camas estan listas, vamos, el pequeño tiene que descansar.- dijo viendo a arashi

Fue cuando todos entraron a la casa. Sora se quedo con la boca abierta, algo que percibio itachi

.-¿Qué pasa sora?, ¿no es de tu gusto la casa?.-

.- no es eso itachi-san.- dijo sora apresuradamente.- es solo que…….- y agacho la cabeza, como si algo le diese vergüenza

.- ¿Qué pasa?.- lo animo sasuke

.- es solo que….su casa es grande y muy bonita………donde mi papa, arashi y yo viviamos no era asi, me quede sorprendido.- dijo todavía apenado

Itachi y sasuke se miraron, sin decir nada sasuke acaricio sus cabellos y le sonrio, entonces subio las escaleras que estaban cerca de la entrada

.- este es tu hogar ahora.- le dijo solemne itachi.- aquí puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, esta es tu casa.-

.-¿Por qué es tan amable con nosotros itachi-san? .- dijo confuso sora

.- bien, tu padre…naruto, es como un hermano pequeño para mi, asi que lo menos que puedo hacer por el es que sus hijos esten comodos en esta casa, asi que no te preocupes, tu quedate tranquilo, ahora te recomiendo que subas para que descanses, mañana sera un dia ajetreado.-

Ni tardo no perezoso sora obedecio, y subio tras sasuke, el pasillo del segundo piso era amplio, pero no se perdio pues la unica luz prendida era la de su ahora habitación, llego alli y vio a sasuke recostar a su hermano y cubrirlo con las mantas………….sintio ganas de que sasuke hiciera lo mismo por el…..pero…….mejor se acostaba

Fue al baño que estaba en la misma habitación sin decir nada a sasuke, se cambio la ropa y fue a recostarse junto a arashi, pego su frente a la de su hermano, entonces para su sorpresa sasuke lo cubrio con las mantas y le dijo

.- cualquier cosa, estoy en la habitación de al lado.- sonrio levemente.- ahora descansa

Sora solo asintio, y tras un ultimo bostezo, quedo dormido.

Sasuke admiro a los niños un rato mas hasta que entro itachi

.- son buenos niños…..han de extrañar a naruto, ¿no crees?

Sasuke lo miro y caminando hacia su hermano dijo

.- creo que por eso los entiendo…yo tambien lo extraño.-

Y fue a su cuarto sin decir nada mas.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SAI

La puerta del departamento se abrio antes de que pudieran tocar… sai y gaara tuvieron que pegarse a la pared, pues por poco y los aplastan…de pronto se asomo por la puerta un pequeño de cabellera roja que sonrio levemente

.- sakai.- dijo serio gaara.- ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?, es la novena niñera en esta quincena…-

.- nada, es que estaba leyendo un libro de nuevas tecnicas ninjas….e intente probarlas…

Gaara miro al niño con sospecha, aquello no parecia malo, entro a la casa y noto que no habia daño alguno…….ni una pared resquebrajada, vasos rotos, en cambio estaba limpia, entonces miro al niño de nuevo y con miedo pregunto

.- ¿Cómo se llamaba el libro sakai?.- trato de estar tranquilo

Entonces el niño corrio y tras unos instantes trajo en sus manos un libro que dejo en masno d su padre

…

.- sakai…………………….

Entonces sai hizo su aparicion tras gaara, y tomo el libro

.- vaya, hace años que no lo veia…………``libro de transformaciones humanas´´…woo recuerdo que una vez le puse un pe………- pero no siguió hablando pues sintio de pronto un aura asesina que emanaba directamente de….

.- gaara-honey…¿Qué te pasa?

.- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR SEMEJANTE LIBRO EN CASA CON TU HIJO DE 12 AÑOS!, ¡PUDO LASTIMAR A LA MUCHACHA!...........AHHHHHHH, PERO TU TIENES LA CULPA, LEYENDO LIBROS EXTRAÑOS…..

Sakai por su parte de limito a reir por lo bajo……..en realidad la muchacha habia salido corriendo por que tenia que ver a su novio….y estaba retrasada, pero adoraba ver como su kaa-san maltrataba a su tou-san, entonces viendo que posiblemente su tou-san dormiria en el sofa, se acerco a gaara y lo abrazo

.- no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero es que estaba aburrido……los extrañaba…….

Gaara entonces olvido su enojo (al menos por ese momento) y cargo a su hijo ambos se abrazaron

Entonces sakai extendio un brazo hacia sai, llamandolo, llamada que sai jamas en la vida ignoraria.

Pues esos dos eran su amada familia, que tantos años le costo obtener.

Y los tres se abrazaron con fuerza.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SAKURA

La kunoichi estaba cansada, y diablos, tenia que llegar a lavar ropa, revisar la casa, ver la comida del dia siguiente, hablar con su madre y avisarle que ya habia llegado, revisar sus mensajes, ver los reportes pedidos por la hokage… y la lista seguia……..

Por fin llego a casa, con un cansancio tremendo y abrio la puerta

.- okaa-san!! llegaste.- le dijo una voz conocida

Sakura sonrio, alli esperandola con la pijama puesta estaba su hija shiori

Ambas se abrazaron

.- mama que bueno que llegaste, ya te extrañaba.- dijo la niña con ternura

.- yo tambien pequeña.- se separo de la niña y se sento.-, ¿Qué haz hecho? Cuantame todo.´-

.- bueno.- empezo la niña.- ya he lavado la ropa, hice las compras, la comida de mañana ya esta, tus mensajes estan ya revisados y algunos solo eran para preguntar como estabas, ya le avise a la abuela que llegaste, tsunade-sama me llamo hace unos momentos y dijo que el reporte lo haria uchiha-san y……………..

La niña no pudo seguir hablando pues enfrente de ella su madre lloraba

.- mama.- dijo la niña preocupada.- ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Qué te sucede?.-

Sakura abrazo a su hija con fuerza

.- nada, solo es que en verdad te extrañe mucho.- dijo riendo y llorando.- tu madre es muy tonta, no me hagas caso.-

La niña sonrio con dulzura ante las palabras de su madre y le devolvio el abrazo

Mientras tanto sakura pensaba

``tal vez, no tengo un esposo ideal, una casa mas grande, ni muchas cosas….pero soy afortunada…..tengo a la mejor hija del mundo, y esto que siento no lo cambiaria por nada´´

Pues shiori era su familia.

RESIDENCIA UCHIHA

.- sora………..¿estas despierto?.- dijo arashi despertando

.- si.- respondio el aludido.- ¿ que pasa? ¿te sientes mal?

.- no, no, es solo que…tenia que decirte algo.- y se sento

.- ¿Qué es?.- dijo sora intrigado, muy pocas veces arashi se mostraba tan serio

.- esta mal que sienta que sasuke-san, sai-san, gaara-sama, sakura-san, tsunade-san e itachi-san, son como mi….familia

Sora miro a arashi sorprendido, pero luego sonrio

.- no, no lo creo, después de todo, naruto-touchan nos lo dijo, ¿lo recueras?

.- si, lo recuerdo.- y arashi se acosto

.- durmamos, mañana vendran a revisarte.- y sora se acomodo en la cama

Asi ambos se dispusieron a dormir, y en sus mentes resonaron las palabras que alguna vez naruto les dijo

.- cuando vayan a konoha, entenderan de verdad lo que es ser parte de una familia-ttebayo, se los prometo.-

Y esas palabras al final, no habian sido mentira.

**Another chance **

_Sasuke estaba nervioso, y no era para menos, de aquel dia dependia su futuro……._

_miro al estrado donde estaban los miembros del consejo, y todos sin excepcion lo miraban con seriedad y prejuicio, miro a su lado e itachi le dedico una mirada de paciencia….tambien estaba nervioso, miro a los oyentes del juicio y vio a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, y recordo su regreso a la aldea………………_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Pudo ver, después de tanto tiempo aquellas murallas, la puerta principal de konoha, y un sentimiento de paz llego a el, naruto iba delante de el tomandole la mano, como si tuviese miedo de que el se fuera de nuevo, apreto la mano de naruto como una señal de ``tranquilo, no me ire´´_

_De pronto avisto a unas personas, alli estaba su equipo, y algunas personas que no reconocia…..dios cuanto habian cambiado las cosas, fue entonces cuando escucho_

_no ,no puede ser.- dijo sakura al borde de las lagrimas.- sasuke-kun!!!.-corrio hacia el mas las lagrimas desaparecieron para transformarse en, un rostro lleno de la mas terrible ira……sasuke sintio miedo……………. De pronto el impacto llego al rostro del uchiha arrojandolo a varios metros de alli, de pronto se escuho_

_.-sakura-chan.- dijo la voz .- no me tarde 3 años regresandolo para que me lo mates el primer dia .- entonces supo que la voz pertenecia a naruto, que fue a levantarlo del piso, cosa que agradecio enormemente, se puso de pie y limpio sus ropas, sin decir nada ya que sentia que todo lo que le hicieran o dijeran lo tenia bien merecido_

_Entonces alguien le dio una palmada en el hombro, sasuke volteo y alli estaba su ex_sensei, kakashi, que le sonrio…..aunque con la mascara no podia estar seguro, _

_Extrañamente pese al arranque de extraña locura en el que sakura habia caido, sasuke estaba tranquilo, habia llegado a casa._

_De pronto alguien al que no conocia aparecio por la puerta donde se hallaban, un chico de piel clara y cabellos negros,_

_.-sai.- dijo la pelirrosada apartandose del uchiha.- tranquilo, mira que………_

_Sai lo miro con seriedad, tomo al uchiha por el cuello y lo miro amenazante_

_.- tu, traidor…si vuelves a abandonar a estos dos….te juro que te matare.-_

_Sasuke no dijo nada hasta que de pronto…_

_.-sai.- la voz era energica y seria.- sera mejor que lo sueltes, a menos que quieras que naruto pruebe su nuevo rasengan contigo.-_

_Ambos (sai y sasuke) voltearon a ver cuando vieron que naruto miraba a sai enojado, y en la puerta se hallaba gaara._

_Sai solto a sasuke no sin antes mirarlo feo y fue al lado de gaara y lo abrazo poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros_

_Alli sasuke ya no entendio nada…………_

_Entonces naruto que estaba cerca le dijo al oido_

_.- eihmm, sasuke esos dos son pareja, es una larga historia, pero conformate con eso.-_

_Alli sasuke capto las cosas_

_.- bien…..- dijo de pronto kakashi.- eres mi alumno, pero……debo llevarte ante la hokage……y tendras que asistir a tu juicio, lo siento pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.-_

_Para sorpresa de todos sasuke saco la espada que tenia en el cinturón y la tiro al piso_

_.- he regresado para enfrentar los errores de mi pasado, tendre lo que me merezco, y no solo yo…….._

_De pronto y para sorpresa de todos itachi uchiha entro en la habitación, todos se pusieron tensos entonces naruto intervino_

_.- tranquilos, hay mucho que contar………….como saben, yo fui solo a buscar a sasuke, cuando por fin pude hallarlo tuve que pelear contra el, pero luego aparecio itachi….alli fue cuando todo se puso feo………… recordo la batalla y como se lastimaron, y al final la revelacion de la verdad tras la masacre de la familia uchiha_

_.- alli sasuke entendio, y ahora estos dos.- señalando a itachi y sasuke.- quieren comenzar de nuevo…………..asi que yo los apoyare.-_

_Todos miraron a naruto escepticos…….¿como habia tanto perdon en el corazon de naruto?_

_Entonces sasuke se aventuro y tomo a naruto de la mano y solo dijo_

_.- gracias_

_Itachi se acerco tambien y tomando la otra mano de naruto_

_.- muchas gracias.- _

_Lo demas fue lo obvio que tuvo que pasar…….vinieron los jounins….que para su sorpresa eran neji y shikamaru…….que sin atarlo ni nada se los llevaron, a el y a itachi, antes de eso, sasuke se acerco a naruto apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y le dijo al oido_

_.- pase lo que pase, yo estoy aquí, ya no volvere a abandonarte, lo juro.-_

_Naruto no pudo decirle nada, ya que sasuke ya habia sido arrestado…._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ahora…esperaba la deliberacion de ese grupo de viejos decrépitos que no tenian nada que hacer mas que fastidiar a los demas_

_Hemos tomado una decisión.- dijeron los miembros del consejo.- nosotros hemos decidido que los miembros del clan uchiha permanezcan en la aldea, debido a las pruebas mostradas, sin embargo no deben salir de la aldea por ningun motivo, bajo pena de muerte, y a ti uchiha sasuke, se te pondra un guardia las 24 horas del dia que vigilara cada uno de tus movimientos, este sera personalmente escogido por la godaime tsunade…………. Y ya veremos, si su comportamiento es digno, seran admitidos nuevamente en la fila de shinobis de la aldea…..todos retirense.-_

_Todo el mundo se levanto, y salieron de alli con seriedad._

_Sus antiguos compañeros lo miraron con alegria y salieron como se les habia ordenado_

_De pronto naruto se acerco a sasuke y con una gran sonrisa le dijo a sasuke_

_.-felicidades, sasuke, ahora todo ira bien.-_

_En ese momento todo fue claro para sasuke, sus motivos, sus razones para estar alli, miro a naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza y ante esto todo el mundo miro con aprehensión a los hermanos uchiha y a naruto, y empezaron a murmurar, pero hicieron caso omiso, ahora lo unico que importaba era que es esaban juntos.. al menos esos instantes… _

_¿sasuke, que te pasa'.- dijo naruto sonrojado.- esta bien que sea tu amigo…pero…-_

_Pero callo al sentir algo humedo que mojaba su ropa…sasuke lloraba…_

_Naruto solo lo abrazo con fuerza_


	5. casa nueva, vida nueva: parte 1

Another chance

Capitulo cinco: casa nueva, vida nueva….

Tras otra noche en el sofa, sai por primera vez en su vida en verdad quizo deshacerse de sus libros, en ese momento de….pensamientos maquiavelicos que sai tenia sobre la literatura algo casi lo bota del sofa.

-papá!.- grito sakai.- ven, el desayuno esta listo.-

Sai se dirigio a la cocina donde gaara estaba preparando el desayuno con la pijama puesta aun, y se sento en una de las sillas, y jugueteo con los cubiertos..

``de verdad que a veces es como un niño´´.- pensaba gaara al ver asi a su esposo, pero decidio que ya habia sido suficiente castigo y se acerco con un plato de comida

.- bien sai.- acerco sus labios al oido del pelinegro y le dijo.- si lo vuelves a hacer te mato….

Sai abrazo a gaara y grito.- sabia que me amabas, que no me dejarias asi por siempre.-

Sakai reia, sus padres a veces podian ser tan ridiculos, tal y como se lo habia dicho su tio kankuro en una de esas visitas a suna.

Entonces escucho que le dijeran

.- sakai apurate o llegaras tarde a la academia.- dijo gaara.- asi que muevete.-

Sakai era un niño rebelde como todos a los 12 años, pero la experiencia de esos pocos años le habia enseñado que con su kaa-san era mejor no meterse. Y trago a toda velocidad su desayuno y como un rayo…salio de la casa, sin despedirse

.- cada dia.- dijo de pronto gaara con una tasa de café en la mano.- ese niño se vuelve un poco mas como tu.- suspiro en modo preocupado.- pobrecito de quien se enamore de el…………………- de pronto sintio como lo abrazaban por la espalda

.- en estos catorce años, que yo sepa nunca te has cansado.- metio una mano en la ropa de gaara y rozo la tibia piel, causando un escalofrio en gaara, que asento el café en la mesa antes de causar un accidente, y este rio por lo bajo.- y en ese mismo tiempo, de esto.- dijo besando el cuello del pelirrojo.- nunca te has quejado……- y lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposo

gaara se volteo y con una ultima mirada unio sus labios a los de sai, que con delicadeza lo tumbo en la repisa de la cocina y comenzo a besarle furiosamente, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la ropa de gaara provocando que gimiese sin control a pesar de que su boca siguiese apresada por la de sai, que aunque no era su deseo, la falta de aire hizo que separara su boca de la del pelirrojo, mirando la escena que le entregaba, a un hermoso pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada, sai volvio a besar esos labios que lo volvian loco pero no conforme fue descendiendo poco a poco, besando sin detenerse, el cuello, y succionando cada parte de este que le pertenecian desde hacia tiempo, y aun asi sentia que fuera ayer cuando hicieron lo mismo en una habitación durante una mision.

Sin cuidado quito los botones de la camisa de gaara y rozo con los dedos toda esa extensión de piel suave, mientras su boca de deleitaba con el sabor de la misma, hasta que encontraron las tetillas, sai se distrajo mucho rato lamiendo y succionando de estas, estrujando la otra con la mano que tenia libre, ya que la otra estaba ocupada bajandole los pantalones de dormir a su esposo, gaara, por su parte gemia sin ningun tapujo, jalando y acariciando el lacio cabello de sai, de pronto sintio que sai se detuvo, y se quejo, le gustaba que sai le hiciese eso, pero sai rio y le djo al oido

.- no te preocupes…aun falta lo mejor.- y recosto a gaara sobre la repisa botando todo lo que se hallaba en esta

Entonces sorprendiendo a gaara sai tomo su miembro y lo lamio con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba toda la piel que estaba a su alcance, gaara apenas era conciente de lo que sai hacia pero eso no importaba por que todo aquello era muy placentero, de pronto sintio como sai acariciaba de pronto su entrada, y gimio a mas no poder, aquello no era lo mas agradable del mundo, pues no estaba en la posición mas comoda ni tampoco en el lugar mas comodo, pero sentirse asi bien a pesar de eso, era algo que no cambiaria por nada.

De pronto sai se acomodo entre sus piernas aun con una mano acariciando su miembro y con una suavidad no propia en sai, entro en el, embistiendolo, haciendolo suyo ,ahogandose en el delicioso placer que solo el sexo puede hacerte sentir.

Su cuerpo respondio antes que su cabeza, y enrosco las piernas allrededor de la cintura de sai, que se acomodo mejor y penetro con mas fuerza al pelirrojo, y ambos se sumergieron en esa incontenible pasion, pasaron unos minutos antes de que a ambos les costara respirar, pero no era inesperado ambos habian estado juntos tanto tiempo que se conocian a la perfeccion, pero no era a base de estarse estudiando como ninjas que eran, sino que era resultado del mutuo amor que sentian el uno por el otro, el amor que los habia llevado a casarse y a tener un hijo que no era sino la confirmacion, el resultado de lo que sentian, muchos habian hablado y especulado, les habian dado unos meses por que decian que dos personas que amaban la soledad no podian permanecer mucho tiempo juntos, pero no sabian la historia, gaara un niño rechazado por las personas, sai un niño entrenado solo para matar, les habian impuesto la soledad y lo que los demas pensaban no importaba por que ellos sabian que el destino los habia unido para que uno mitigara la soledad del otro, ellos eran almas gemelas, y ahora mas que nunca estaban conectados el un al otro.

.- sai….- dijo de pronto gaara al sentir esa sensación tan familiar que le hacia sentir el contacto de sai.- yo……….- se afianzo en los hombros del aludido.- ya……..- pero no pudo decir mas pues llego al climax de esas sensaciones, y sai junto con el, sintiendo amor el uno por el otro.

.- bien.- dijo sai levantandose los pantalones.-. tengo que ir al trabajo……!diablos tsunade me matara, debi haber llegado hace media hora.- y se apresuro a engullir el plato de comida y café que gaara habia dejado en la mesa

.- eso no pasaria si supieras controlar tus impulsos.- dijo gaara sonrojado.

Y ambos comenzaron a reir.

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación cuando sora abrio los ojos, toda la preocupación que habia sentido la noche anterior se habia esfumado, volteo a ver y para su sorpresa arashi no estaba, asustado se levanto y busco a su hermano, y para su completa sorpresa estaba en el comedor, con un hombre de cabellos plateados

.- arashi.- dijo sora sorprendido.- ¡deberias estar descansando!.-

.- gomen, nii-san es que tenia hambre y baje a ver que podia comer, uchiha-san cocina muy bien, y pues aquí estaba este señor…etto…..kakashi-sensei, el fue el instuctor de papá.-

Sora se acerco al hombre que lo saludo cordialmente

.-vaya, si que se parecen a naruto.- dijo contento.- de todas las cosas que crei que le pasarian a ese chico….

Entonces entro sasuke a la cocina viendo como los niños conversaban con s exsensei

.- ehmmm, kakashi-san.- dijo sonriendo un tanto sadico.- ojala no le estes inventando cosas a esos dos .-

.-¿yo?, ¿Por qué haria algo como eso?.- dijo sonriendo como quien no quiere la cosa

.- por que posees esa reputacion…….solo por eso.- dijo sasuke dirigiendose a la alacena de la cocina.- ¿tienes hambre sora?.-

Sora que se habia preocupado por su hermano, de pronto de dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre, por lo que asintio y se sento en una de las sillas quedando frente a arashi.

.- ahh sasuke-kun, tu nunca cambias.- suspiro.- siempre piensas lo peor de las personas.- dijo kakashi

.- en fin, ¿a que has venido?.- dijo rapidamente evadiendo la pregunta

.- bueno tsunade sama me comento y yo no iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer a los hijos de uno de mis alumnos favoritos, asi que por lo que me ha platicado arashi, ustedes dos ya tienen los conocimientos basicos de un ninja, ¿no es asi?.-

Sasuke miro a los gemelos confundidos y arashi dijo rapidamente

.- bueno mi papa nos enseño algo de taijutsu y algunas cosas de genjutsu, pero el dice que no es lo mismo que asistir a la academia……- sonrio levemente.- papá dijo que deseaba que nosotros tambien tuvieramos la oportunidad de ir a la escuela…-

Alzo la vista y vio que sasuke lo miraba sorprendido y kakashi con ternura

.- bien, pero primero haz de recuperarte y tal vez si tsunade lo permite seran estudiantes de la academia…ahh que bueno seria entrenar a los hijos de naruto.- dijo sonriendo, en tanto sasuke le servia a sora un plato con 5 hot cakes recien hechos...cosa que a sora le hizo muy feliz.

.- bien sasuke, sora, arashi, me retiro……tsunade me mando a hacer unas cosas….ella vendra a eso del medio dia a revisar a arashi…….y me dijo que no salieran.- esto ultimo lo dijo viendo con seriedad al uchiha que percibio que kakashi lo decia sumamente en serio, pero no dijo nada por que ambos niños los miraban alternadamente

.- bien, no saldremos, esperaremos a que la vieja llegue a….- pero sasuke no pudo seguir hablando ya que alguien le habia pegado el golpe de su vida, alzo la mirada y alli se encontraba el demonio…ehmmm digo tsunade, con cara de pocos amigos

.- si no fuera por que cumples mejor que nadie los encargos de los ANBU, te mataria en este mismo instante…..dale gracias a los dioses uchiha.- mientras eso sucedia arashi y sora se morian de la risa…..

Sasuke se levanto y………..cosa extraña, no dijo nada………………(cosa que como la autora agradezco a sasuke ya que no quiero que tsunade cometa homicidio tan rapido) y se limito a sentarse en la silla que quedaba libre en la mesa de la cocina.

.- bien.- dijo autosuficiente tsunade con una gran sonrisa malvada.- ¿Cómo te has sentido arashi?

El niño dejo de reirse y dijo sonriente

.- muy tsunade-sama, muchas gracias por atenderme anoche, estoy mucho mejor.-

Tsunade le revolvio los cabellos al niño, y miro a kakashi que por el disturbio no se habia ido.- kakashi, hazme un favor antes de irte, lpor que no tratas de enseñarle algo a los niños, es una buena oportunidad, ¿no crees?.- el tono en que tsunade dijo eso no admitia replica, por lo que kakashi se llevo a los niños con el, y estos como niños que eran no se dieron cuenta de la situación tan tensa en la que se hallaban.

De pronto tsunade miro seria a sasuke, este supo de inmediato que habia problemas

.- tenemos que resolver esto……como tu bien sabes, naruto no puede volver a la aldea, y el ha mandado a sus hijos aquí sin explicación alguna.- la mujer cerro los ojos en un gesto de cansancio.- ¿Qué sabes de esto?.-

Y sasuke le conto lo ocurrido en el pais de las olas, de cómo naruto lo habia salvado y el enorme favor que le pidio

Tsunade sonrio.- ese chico no ha cambiado en absoluto, siempre hace las cosas son pensar..bien yo en lo personal no tengo problema en que se queden, pero son niños no registrados en konoha, los decrepitos esos de daran cuenta y empezaran a hacer preguntas, lo que no nos conviene ya que ellos son hijos de un exiliado, y si nosotros no respondemos a sus preguntas ellos enviaran a los ANBU a capturar a los niños, cosa que no deseo que pase.- tsunade miro seria a sasuke, sabia lo que pensaba, los ANBUS tenian la macabra reputacion de no tener misericordia de nadie, aun si se trataba de niños.- por eso te pido que cuides que los niños no salgan al menos hasta que se me ocurra que hacer para protegerlos, ya le he dado instrucciones a itachi tambien acerca de la situación y el me djo en el caso de que tu salieras de mision el se encargaria de que los pequeños esten bien.-

.-tsunade.- dijo tambien serio sasuke.- lo hare, lo sabes…pero, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a arashi durante el viaje?, si voy a cuidarlos debo saber que es lo que les pasa e un 100% , al menos en lo que a su salud se refiere.-

.- bien, aun debo hacerle mas pruebas, por que las que ayer les hice…….fueron, raras..tranquilo sasuke.- dijo al ver como sasuke palidecia.- es solo que las pruebas indican que arashi es tan saludable como lo deberia ser un niño de su edad, en su sangre no hay rastro de la anemia, lo cual es mas extraño por que ayer presentaba todos los síntomas, no se me ocurre que podria ser….pero lo averiguare, pero de momento no te preocupes, por lo visto lo mas terrible que le sucede es desmayarse de cansancio, lo que tienes que hacer es recostarlo y ver que coma bien……recuerda que esos dos son los hijos de naruto……ten por seguro que seran el ninja 2 y 3 en sorprender a la gente.- sasuke sonrio ante el recuerdo de esas palabras

.- el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente……algun dia les contare eso a los niños, creo que les gustara……son buenos niños tsunade.- dijo mirandola a los ojos.- por favor, ayudame a cuidarlos.-

Tsunade sonrio con sinceridad…..si tan solo…….no, no permitiria que ese pensamiento se llegara a formular en su cabeza siquiera, ya era suficiente con la ausencia del chico que consideraba casi un hijo, ya no queria esperanzarse con nada mas.

En un lugar apartado, vigilando en las sombras, un hombre espiaba la esplendida reunion matutina en casa de los uchiha, se sentia esperanzado……esos niños no saldrian de alli en dias, quizas por semanas, ya era hora de que pagaran, ellos y su asqueroso padre jinchuuryki: naruto uzumaki

_Another chance: flashback 5 _

_Los dias pasaban lentamente desde que regreso, Sasuke apenas y podia creer la tranquilidad que sentia esos dias, y lo mejor era que por decisión de tsunade, naruto era ahora su nuevo guardian, al principio los viejos decrepitos no habian estado de acuerdo como siempre pero tsunade les hizo darse cuenta de que sasuke estaba mas tranquilo con naruto a su lado, asi que a regañadientes tuvieron que aceptar que naruto técnicamente la hiciera de su niñera.._

_.- sasuke….¿ me estas prestando atención?.- dijo una voz sacandolo de sus cavilaciones, era naruto.- ahhh teme….prestrame mas atención, te estoy diciendo que el entrenamiento ya acabo hay que volver a casa.-_

_Sasuke bajo del arbol donde se hallaba sentado y se puso al lado de naruto.._

_.- ahhhh, tu nunca cambias sasuke………….tan frio como siempre.- dijo naruto deprimido.- y eso que yo te busque y te traje y………._

_Pero no pudo decir nada mas por que sasuke se habia acercado a el invadiendo por completo su espacio personal……y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, naruto ante el acto solo pudo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, y para su sorpresa sasuke rio por lo bajo, como si esperase esa reaccion de el pronto soprendiendo al rubio beso su frente y apoyo suavemente su cabeza en el hueco entre la cabeza y los hombros_

_.- disculpa.- dijo riendo.- no volvere a ignorarte.-_

_Naruto solo pudo asentir, pues al vergüenza y el sopor le impedian hablar._

_De pronto los labios del azabache olvidaron la frente y bajaron lentamente rozando suavemente con los labios, las mejillas del rubio, que se estremecia ante cada contacto, de pronto sintio como esos se acercaban poco a poco a sus labios, cosa que le cerrar los ojos y esperar….. aquel beso que ahora sabia deseaba………._

_Pero nunca llego, naruto abrio los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontro a un sasuke furioso, observando con cara de psicopata hacia un extremo del campo de entrenamiento……_

_Naruto vio en aquella direccion para ver que su kakashi, sakura y sai los observaban……..cosa que provoco una vergüenza extrema en naruto, que deseaba que la tierra lo tragara………_

_Por otro lado, sasuke los miraba con una mirada parecida a la de un asesino en serie que planea como matar a su siguiente victima……aquello los hizo correr…temiendo por sus vidas_

_.-Te dije que no era buena idea espiarlos.- dijo kakashi a sai.- sabes que sasuke es peor que un sistema GPS a la hora de localizar a la gente.-_

_.- fue tu idea kakashi- sensei….- sai suspiro.- no se porque dejo que mi induzcas por el mal camino.-_

_.- ya basta los dos.- dijo sakura.- si siguen diciendo estupideces…juro que se lo dire a iruka-sensei y a gaara-sama………………..y creanme que lo hare.-_

_Kakashi y sai siguieron corriendo en silencio……ya era suficiente con sakura enojada_

_Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento……._

_.- oi, sasuke.- dijo naruto quejandose.- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?.- _

_.- veo que en konoha no existe el concepto de intimidad, asi que…..te llevare a un lugar donde pueda continuar con lo que inicie.- dijo todavía molesto sasuke_

_.-ahhh sasuke, entiendo, pero………- naruto suspiro.- ¿tienes que cargarme de esta manera?.-_

_Y en efecto, sasuke cargaba a naruto, asi como los novios alzan a las novias en la entrada de la habitación para la luna de miel, asi sasuke lo cargaba y eso era sumamente vergonzoso….._

_.-es mas comodo asi, dobe, el peso se distribuye de mejor manera entre mis brazos…..-_

_.- no digas estupideces…….- dijo enojado naruto.- es… es……vergonzoso.- bajo la mirada al suelo de tal manera que sasuke no la viera…sasuke dandose cuenta con cuidado solto las piernas de naruto y lo dejo de nueva cuenta de pie, pero no quito su mano de la espalda, al contrario uso la que ahora estaba libre para abrazarlo con fuerza_

_.- pues, enterate.- le susurro sasuke al oido.- vas a pasar muchas mas vergüenzas, y eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado.-_

_Naruto lo miro confundido, sin entender realmente lo que pasaba, su mente solo registraba lo calidos que eran los brazos del pelinegro_

_.- mira, naruto.- dijo sasuke suspirando al ver la cara del rubio.- yo…..mucho tiempo estuve rodeado de la mas fria e insoportable soledad, odiaba todo, solo queria cumplir mi venganza y ya, no importaba lo que sucederia después, pero, luego supe la verdad, itachi era inocente..y en ese momento perdi todo el sentido por hacer algo……me sumí en la confusion y el miedo y quize escapar, dejando atrás este mundo…..pero supe que irias a buscarme y pelearias y aquello me aterro, por primera vez en la vida no lo pense dos veces, yo corri para ver si podia detenerte…….. cuando llegue y vi tus heridas, no recorde que tenias a ese zorro,y estuve apunto de correr y ver que hacer para salvarte, pero en esos momentos algo en mi me hizo dudar y corri en la direccion opuesta, y tu sabiendo que estaba alli fuiste por mi…y alli me di cuenta….tu eres y seras la persona mas preciada para mi…………eres mi mejor amigo, como un hermano, pero…-_

_Sasuke no pudo seguir hablando, a veces lo que sentimos es tan fuerte que no encontramos las palabras que expliquen lo que sentimos_

_.- ¿pero que sasuke?.- dijo naruto rompiendo el silencio de pronto, sasuke lo miro y observo maravillado las orbes azules que tenia ese chico, el que sin saberlo habia hecho que su vida obtuviera sentido de nuevo, que se habia convertido en aquella luz que lo guiaba suavemente_

_.- quiero que seas algo mas, no puedo conformarme con que solo seas mi amigo, o mi hermano, quiero algo mas, quiero estar contigo….-sasuke cerro los ojos pues lo que iba a decir no era tan facil.- ………quiero despertar cada mañana y observar tu rostro al despertar, quiero poder regañarte sin motivo por cualquier estupidez que hagas, quiero ver siempre en tu rostro esa sonrisa, quiero ser la unica persona que te tenga asi tan cerca.- lo abrazo mas fuerte enfatizando las palabras-. Quiero que seas unica y absolutamente mio!!.- _

_no dijo nada mas después de eso, entonces sintio como naruto lo apartaba…aquello le dolio_

_Pero vio el rostro de naruto y lo vio sonreir……………_

_.- tonto sasuke, tu deberias saber que….- se acerco a sasuke mas y mas hasta que sus labios rozaron los del pelinegro.- si te busque es por que desde siempre tu has sido lo mas importante para mi….yo.- se sonrojo pero no desvio la mirada.- yo…..te quiero sasuke, siempre ha sido asi.-_

_Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que sasuke le habia tomado el rostro y lo beso con fuerza, rozando los labios del rubio como una invitacion que naruto acepto abriendo la boca, sintiendo por vez primera el sabor de la boca de sasuke, que era mejor que nada que hubiese probado hasta ahora, se sofocaba, sentia que el aire le faltaba, pero no deseaba detenerse, lo unico que queria sentir eran los labios y la boca de sasuke devorando la suya propia y por primera vez en la vida, ambos de alguna manera sabian que lo que sentian en ese momento duraria para siempre._


	6. casa nueva, vida nueva, 2

Another chance

Capitulo 6: casa nueva, vida nueva, parte 2

.- bien.- dijo la hokage resignada.- es hora de que me vaya, cualquier cosa hablame y ya lo sabes, no dejes que los niños salgan de la casa.-

Sasuke la miro y asintio.- vamos la acompañare donde esta kakashi.-

Ambos caminaron hasta el dojo y de pronto escucharon

.- bien sora, eso es.- kakashi parecia extrañamente emocionado, tsunade y sasuke se miraron el uno al otro un instante, era raro que kakashi se emocionara, fueron rapido y al entrar se encontraron con sora haciendo un jutsu

.- katon.- dijo concentrado.- GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!.- y una impresionante esfera de fuego salio de la nada, tsunade y sasuke se quedaron helados….

.- ¿Qué fue eso?.- dijo tsunade tras unos momentos de incredulidad

.- ahhhhh, tsunade-sama, sasuke-kun.- sonrio con orgullo.- acabo de enseñarle a sora una tecnica del katon.- sus ojitos brillaron.- es un alumno aun mas prodigioso que sasuke y naruto…….cuando pueda entrenarlo…..solo kami sabra hasta donde llegara.-

A decir verdad estaba en lo correcto, era difícil dominar las tecnicas del katon, al ser estas muy inestables

.-bueno.- dijo sasuke pensativo.- tienes facilidad con el fuego, YO me encargare de enseñarte,.- dijo viendo a kakashi.- al fin y al cabo esa es mi habilidad, ya veras, aprenderas mucho.- y dio al niño unas palmaditas en la cabeza

.-oigan que tambien estoy aquí.- dijo arashi de pronto.- yo tambien quiero aprender.- miraba al suelo

.- ¿tienes alguna habilidad?.- pregunto kakashi aun mas emocionado.- quisiera verlo……-y de pronto silencio y cayo al suelo

Para sorpresa de arashi, sasuke y tsunade habian golpeado conjuntamente a kakashi.- EL NIÑO TODAVIA ESTA DEBIL.- dijeron ambos al unisono

.- arashi.- dijo sasuke sonriendo a pesar del enojo.- cuando te recuperes te prometo que te enseñare lo mismo que a sora, ¿de acuerdo?.-

El niño solo asintio, y fue junto a su hermano

.-bueno.- dijo pronto tsunade.- kakashi vamonos, tienes que informarle de esto a iruka y tenemos asuntos que resolver.-

Kakashi aun con el dolor se levanto, sasuke los acompaño a la puerta y al verlos irse experimento un sentimiento de gratitud, pasara lo que pasara, esos niños que ahora estaban conversando sorprendidos de la tecnica del katon, estarian seguros.

Kakashi espero a estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa cuando le dijo a tsunade

.- son hijos de sasuke ¿verdad?.- mas que preocupado parecia ansioso

Tsunade sonrio , kakashi era y seria uno de los mejores.- tambien te has dado cuenta, al igual que itachi, de verdad no me sorprende que lo hayan averiguado tan pronto.-

Kakashi miro al cielo.- es facil deducirlo, unas cuantas preguntas discretas pueden decir mucho, ademas ambos poseen una tremenda capacidad para el ninjutsu y el genjutsu, lo unico que me sorprende es que sasuke no se haya dado cuenta…..

.- el peor ciego que existe kakashi, es aquel que no quiere ver la verdad que se le presenta, y en el caso de sasuke ya no quiere tener ningun tipo de esperanza con respecto a naruto…..de alguna manera, agradezco eso.-

.- ¿y eso?.- dijo kakashi intrigado

Tsunade suspiro.- yo atendi a naruto durante el parto en la aldea de suna hace 12 años y solo unos cuantos, es decir el kazekage y yo sabiamos la verdad, y se que el deseo de naruto era que los niños supieran quien era su padre y que lo conociesen algun dia, pero, por lo que me ha contado el kazekage, esos niños no quieren saber de su otro padre biologico, a sasuke le he tenido que inventar algunas cosas, pero creo que lo mejor es mantenerlos asi en especial por sora……..-

El peliplata se sorprendio……….cuantas cosas pasaron sin que el se enterara…bueno estabamos hablando de tsunade una de los tres legendarios sannin.- ¿por sora?, no entiendo.-

.- ahhhhhhhh, esos dos, sora y arashi.- se detuvo un momento pensando.- son casi como naruto y sasuke de niños, arashi es taciturno como sasuke pero es mas sosegado, es decir piensa antes de actuar, por el contrario sora es como naruto, muy impulsivo….bueno eso es lo que el kazekage me ha contado en las cartas que me envia y sabiendo eso, que idolatra a sasuke, que en realidad es su padre y no….bueno, lo mejor es que no sepa la verdad, por ahora hasta que por lo menos confie en sasuke.-

Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo.- debo decirle a iruka todo?

Tsunade lo penso un poco.- si, es lo mejor, asi no se cometeran mas imprudencias, es mas , convoca una junta solo con aquellos que fueron amigos de naruto incluyendo a sai aunque el kazakage no le haya dicho, y traemelos, de alguna manera se que entre todos podremos proteger de lo que sea a esos niños.-

Kakashi no dijo nada y se encamino a cumplir su mision.

Sasuke vio como ambos ninjas desaparecian, cuando sintio una mano que se posaba en su hombro

.- ototo-madresobreprotectora, dime, ¿Cómo te sienta la paternidad después de 12 años de vivir la vida

loca?.- itachi rio con fuerza .- yo al contrario tuyo que tengo la vida por delante ire a divertirme esta noche, te diria que vinieras, pero, tienes que quedarte y cuidar de tus retoños…….ahhhhh.- itachi saco un pañuelo quien sabe de donde.- estos chicos de hoy crecen tan rapido, un dia estan mojando la cama, y al otro dejan el nido y se convierten en padres

sasuke lo miro furioso y empujo a su hermano y camino hacia la casa son decir nada, pues aunque tenia años aguantando a itachi, quien sabe, quizas uno de esos dias perderia todo su autocontrol, y es que seamos sinceros, no existian muchas personas que soportaran vivir con itachi…….

.-bien, ototo, nos vemos en la noche…o mañana.- y solo escucho como la puerta se aporreo dejandole muy claro que sasuke no estaba en absoluto contento con el. Pero bueno dejaria eso para al rato, ya que si bien iba a divertirse, no era exactamente como su hermanito pensaba, aunque tenia una duda, ¿Cómo es que sasuke no se habia percatado de aquel individuo que acechaba la mansión uchiha?, ahora no tena tiempo para pensar en eso, tenia que ir y preguntarle cortésmente a ese individuo que hacia alli.

Itachi salto y empezo a correr por los techos de konoha, sonrio con emocion, por fin después de tanto tiempo, era una mision que le emocionaba, quizas hasta usaria su mangekyou sharingan, y con eso le daria al individuo dos lecciones:

1: buenos modales

2: nunca, y eso se lo recalcaria, NUNCA, espies a los miembros de la familia uchiha

Mientras tanto en casa, arashi veia como sasuke conversaba con sora, el verlos le dio una agradable sensación de familiaridad como nunca creyo posible, entonces escucho que lo llamaban

.- arashi, dime.- sasuke se acerco a el poniendo una mano en su frente.- ¿sigues con malestar?

Arashi nego sonriendo.- al contrario, estoy muy bien, mejor que nunca, sasuke-san.- sonrio con dulzura, algo que sasuke vio extrañado, pues generalmente arashi le evitaba e insultaba

.- arashi.- dijo sora de repente.-¿ya te agrada sasuke-san?

Arashi se puso pensativo…..

.- no lo creo.- dijo tajante.- creo que ambos nos parecemos en el carácter, pero digamos que siento……….llamemosle respeto, por habernos ayudado, y que haya dejado que nos quedemos en su casa.-

Sasuke lo miro, aliviado, bueno no podia esperar agradarle al chico con tan solo conocerlo unos dias..el respeto era mejor que el odio…..si, era mucho mejor

Sora se sento enfrente de ambos, estaba pensativo, arashi se acerco a el

.-sora, ¿Qué pasa?.- lo empujo.- estas muy pensativo.-

.-dime, sasuke-san, ¿Cómo conociste a mi papa?, naruto-otousan nos conto que estudiaron en la academia juntos, pero nunca nos dio mas detalles….

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada a sasuke

.- bueno…ehmm.- titubeo un poco.- conocí a naruto cuando era pequeño….acababa de pasarme algo muy malo, pero a el también, éramos solitarios, nunca hable con el, con el tiempo, me dejo de importar, y entrene y entrene, fui a la academia con el, pero nunca hablamos, hasta que fuimos parte del mismo equipo, fue allí cuando descubrí la persona amable, entusiasta, y genial que era naruto, pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pasamos tantas cosas, todo lo que soy es por el…….el me salvo de la oscuridad y me dio luz…… ……………-miro a los niños, reflejo de aquel sol que había sido naruto en su vida.- por eso cuando el me pidio que los cuidara, no pude negarme, por que al cuidarlos y protegerlos, siento que de alguna manera le devuelvo un poco de lo que el me dio.-

Ambos niños lo miraban, sora con admiración, pero arashi……parecía querer llorar

.-arashi, ¿Qué pasa?.- le dijo sasuke preocupado

.- no, nada.- dijo sonriendo.- es solo que fue muy bonito lo que dijiste de mi padre, es todo.-

Después de eso sasuke se dedico a contarles sus anécdotas con naruto, y los niños se rieron al saber todas las aventuras de su padre.

La tarde paso sin mayor altercado, hasta que sin darse cuenta habia oscurecido, fue entonces cuando arashi anuncio que queria comer algo, y sasuke salio hacia la cocina, en ese momento sora se acerco a su hermano

.-arashi, ¿Qué tienes….. no es normal que te porngas tan sensible?.- toco la frente de su hermano.- al parecer no estas enfermo….-

Arashi sonrio y dijo.- de verdad no es nada…..te lo prometo.- tomo la mano de su hermano que yacia en su frente.- te prometo que si me pasara algo, serias el primero en saberlo……-

Ambos chicos se miraron un momento….hasta que una sombra paso a su lado asustandolos por completo

.-vaya, vaya.- dijo una voz de pronto.- ese maldito contenedor de demonio si que lo hizo bien esta vez…..mira que me a costado trabajo encontrarlos.-

Arashi miro con horror que se trataba de el…….la persona por la que su padre y ellos habia tenido que separarse…….aquel hombre…………sus ojos color dorados observaban con sorna, su piel clara reflejaba la luz de la luna, su cabello del color de l océano…..si, era el…………ishikawa renji

.-¿¡que haces aquí?¡..-grito arashi.- tu no deberias haber venido………..-

.- la verdad solo vine a ver como estaban…..y tambien vine a conocer a su padre…..ya saben.-

Ambos chicos lo miraron confundidos………………de pronto aquel hombre bajo al piso y se acerco sorpresivamente a sora y agachandose le dijo suavemente al oido

.- ¿acaso no te lo han dicho?...........uchiha sasuke es tu padre.- y rio levemente…..sora se quedo muy confundido en ese momento, no sabia como pero aquella noticia en lugar de enojarlo, le hizo un terrible nudo en el estomago……………

.- no………..eso….eso…no es cierto.- dijo desesperado y mirando a la nada.- ¿Qué pruebas tienes?.......-

El hombre lo miro sonriendo.- por favor.- dijo riendo.- no me digas que no lo has deducido………quien sabe, a lo mejor te has creido de verdad que tu apariencia es la que aparentas gracias a ese jutsu, pero ambos sabemos que no….tu verdadera apariencia fisica………….tu eres identico a ese tipo, y ademas para que lo sepas, fue naruto el que me lo dijo, asi que no necesito mas pruebas.-

Sora entonces se dio cuenta…………..decia la verdad…pero…….. no ………sasuke no podia ser su padre, el no queria saber nada de ese individuo que habia abandonado a su tousan……no, sasuke sencillamente no podia ser su padre…………., sora cayo al piso de rodillas sin que estas pudieran soportar mas el peso de sus piernas

.- mientes.- dijo mas tratando de convencerse a si mismo que negarlo.- mientes…..mi padre………….no puede ser el…………….

La desesperación lleno su corazon y grito fuertemente.-¡SASUKE NO PUEDE SER MI PADRE!.-

Se escucho de pronto un ruido de platos rompiendose, sora y arashi voltearon y para su sorpresa sasuke estaba alli, este no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar…………..esos dos niños……..sora y arashi………sus hijos…………

.- vaya, vaya.- dijo el hombre mirando profundamente a sasuke.- asi que tu eres sasuke uchiha, mis saludos, soy ishikawa renji………en algun tiempo fui algo asi como un amigo de naruto, jajaja, bien ahora, lo que vine a hacer.- tomo a sora de un brazo.- vamos pequeño sora, si tu vienes conmigo naruto vendra…..- sora empezo a forcejear con aquel tipo…sasuke vio la escena y antes de poder reaccionar

De pronto se escucho

.- ¡KATON! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU ¡.- Sora miro a ver y era su hermano arashi quien habia atacado….el ataque dio al blanco, pero sorprendiendo todos, una nube de polvo aparecio dejando ciegos tanto a sasuke como a arashi y para cuando desaparecio…….ni renji, ni sora estaban alli

.- SORA!!!.- grito arashi.- ¡!!!!!sora!!!!!!!!!.

Sasuke empezo a buscar, pero de alguna manera, renji habia escondido su presencia y la del niño…

.- diablos.- dijo una voz espantando aun mas a arashi.- no crei que aquel tipo llegaria tan pronto aquí.- arashi se dio cuenta de que era itachi.- ¿Dónde esta sora?.-

Nadie respondio, por eso itachi, agarro a sasuke por el cuello de su camisa furioso.- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se lo llevaran, son los hijos de naruto?!.- lo solto indignado…..

Sasuke miraba al suelo…….- itachi………..¿tu sabias que sora y arashi son hijos mios?.....- aquellas palabras conmocionaron a itachi.- ¿son mis hijos?.- itachi solo miro a su hermano sin poder decirle nada.

Arashi se acerco a ambos y dijo sombriamente.-si…tu eres nuestro padre.- de pronto saco un kunai y con este corto la palma de su mano…………dijo unas palabras y una nube de humo lo cubrio….al despejarse sasuke quedo impactado, los cabellos seguian siendo rubios, pero la mirada era altanera, la piel blanca, palida y lo mas inquietante, un par de ojos color obsidiana que lo miraban entre asustado y furioso…….- sasuke uchiha, tu eres nuestro padre, y eso lo se por que naruto me lo dijo.-

Sasuke miro a arashi con incredulidad,, entonces itachi se acerco a arashi .- ¿naruto te lo conto?.- el niño asintio.- a ver cuentanos la historia

Arashi miro a itachi directamente a los ojos, eso lo sorprendio, aunque no era nada de lo que debia sorprenderse, después de todo aquel niño era un uchiha…….- paso hace 1 año y medio………- de pronto parecio recordar y(saco una fotografia de su bolsillo).- sora creia que no sabia de esta foto, le dije que no debia traerla, esta noche se lo iba a reclamar.- itachi tomo la fotografia y sonrio al verla, se la dio a sasuke que se sorprendio mas al verla (si seguimos asi a sasu le dara un infarto), en la foto estaban naruto con una enorme sonrisa, a su lado estaba arashi sonriendo levemente, y del otro lado un chico de enormes ojos azules, de tez clara y unos hermosos cabellos negros.- sora, papá y yo siempre estuvios juntos, pero hace 1 año y medio, sora empezo a preguntarse por que no se parecia a naruto, el me veia con mi cabello rubio y decia ver a otousan en mi, pero el no podia ver su reflejo en nadie, se sentia incomodo, entonces otousan le ofrecio contarle acerca de padre, pero el se nego…no queria saber, dijo que no era necesario, que ya se las arreglaria, que si nunca lo veia estaba bien, pero yo si tenia curiosidad, y le pregunte, el me conto la historia, excepto por la parte de la causa por la cual se fu de la aldea, me dio una foto suya de cuando iban a la academia y pude ver que yo era su viva imagen y pude ver de donde habian salido los cabellos oscuros de sora.- suspiro.- y asi paso el timpo, y no volvio a preguntar,una de las razones por las que vinimos es por que otousan nos dijo que nos apareceria el sharingan, y que el no sabia como ayudarnos con eso, y que mejor vinieramos a aprender, lógicamente, no le dijimos a sora que el sharingan es hereditario o si no , no hubiese querido venir aquí.- arashi cerro los ojos y las lagrimas empezaron a salir.- quiero a mi hermano, yo no queria que esto pasara, quiero ir a casa con tousan,.- el niño se tiro en brazos de itachi que lo abrazo, en definitiva, eso era demasiado para un niño de doce años. Miro sasuke que miraba a la nada, y quizo darle un golpe….

.- tenemos que ir por sora.- dijo al fin.- no me importa que no me quieran.- arashi lo miro.- pero no rompere mi promesa.- se acerco a arashi.- te juro que traere a sora de regreso.- ambos se miraron unos instantes e itachi dijo.- bien, vayamos donde la hokage, ella debe ser informada de esto y me imagino que tendras preguntas, ¿no ototo?

.- mis preguntas pueden esperar.- sasuke miro al cielo.- primero debemos rescatar a sora.-

Itachi miro a su hermano con una sonrisa, de verdad que sasuke era y seria siempre un ser que lo sorprenderia.

.- vamos con la hokage, hay que pedir refuerzos.- itachi dejo de abrazar a arashi.- no podremos solos.-

.- no tendran que pedir refuerzos.- dijo alguien tomandolos por sorpresa.- ya nos tienen a nosotros.-

Sasuke miro y su corazon le dio un vuelco, alli se encontraban: sakura, sai, gaara, neji, hinata, shikamaru, tsunade, kakashi, iruka, ino, lee, kiba, shino, chouji, ten ten……… todos los amigos de la infancia de naruto………sai tomo la palabra.- nosotros protegeremos a los hijos de nuestro amigo.-

Tsunade vio a arashi.- vaya, veo que te haz quitado el jutsu, ahora veo lo que naruto menciono en la carta.-

.- pero es que eres igualito a baka-sasuke.- dijo sai mirandolo de pronto.- si que da miedo.- arashi se encogio de hombros

.- no te preocupes.- dijo sakura.- iremos a rescatar a tu hermano.-

Sasuke toco el hombro de su….hijo.- es una promesa……………..-

.- pero, ¿Qué paso?.- dijo de pronto la hokage apareciendose.- pedi que esos niños fueran vigilados.-

Sasuke no pudo decir nada, era verdad, habia sido su culpa, si tan solo toda esa conmocion no le hubiese afectado de tal manera…….a decir verdad, yo no se sentia del todo un ninja

.-fue culpa nuestra, hokage-sama.- dijo arashi.- aun cuando no nos aceptara, en primer lugar, sasuke no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con nosotros, debimos decirle la verdad desde el principio, asi, el hubiese sabido a lo que se enfrenta………ba…………-

Arashi se quedo sin habla…………todos se le quedaron viendo…….

¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunto sai.- ¿te sientes mal?.-

.-no creo que sea eso.- dijo gaara.- naruto me conto, que generalmente arashi no es alguien que exprese sus sentimientos, se que no deberia decir esto, pero, el me dijo que de los dos, arashi fue el mas difícil de criar, por que jamas sabia que pasaba por la cabeza del niño, por que era muy parecido a sasuke en el carácter.-

.-que miedo, alguien que es como sasuke, y yo que creia que el era unico en su especia.- anuncio itachi estremeciendose

.- bueno, ya.- dijo la hokage irritada.- dejen de pensar en las ironias de la vida por un rato, y piensen como rescatar a ese niño.-

.- ya los encontre.- anuncio shino.- he mandado antes unos insectos para que buscaran y alli estan, a 15 kilometros de la entrada suroeste de la aldea, es todo lo que puedo decir.-

..-bien es hora de movernos, debemos apresurarnos antes de que otros ninjas se den cuenta y esto se vuelva peor.- tsunade ahora pensaba estratégicamente.- la estrategia sera esta: sakura, sasuke , sai y kakashi iran en la primera fila, los demas los seguiremos y rodearemos al enemigo para que no pueda escapar si se diera el caso, atachi necesito que te quedes aquí con arashi para que lo protegas….

.- no!,- dijo arashi.- quiero ir con mi hermano.-

.- lo siento .-contesto la hokage.- pero solo estorbaras, ademas, piensalo, sora jamas nos perdonara si te ponemos en peligro.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. las afueras de la aldea.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- sueltame, maldito desgraciado.- gritaba sora.- que me sueltes.-

Pero renji solo sonreia, de verdad que ese niño era como naruto, su naruto, je, ese sasuke uchiha jamas podria quitarselo, y habia secuestrado a sora, y sabia que solo asi , haria regresar a naruto, a vivir la vida feliz que solo el podia darle

Aun si eso conllevaba el ser un asesino. Y matar a sasuke uchiha,


	7. Rescate

Capitulo 7: rescate….

Aun atado y secuestrado, no tenía miedo, o al menos eso trataba de aparentar…

Su otou-san naruto lo llamaba: el orgullo uchiha

El quería llamarlo: supervivencia

Al menos eso pensaba sora en esos momentos, aunque realmente era en lo único que le permitía pensar el pánico, por primera vez en su vida quiso comportarse como niño pequeño y llamar a gritos a su papa, sentirse seguro.

Pero era inútil pedir algo que era imposible.

.-vamos sora, no seas pesado, ¿no recuerdas los lindos momentos que pasamos juntos?- rio al ver el rostro de sora, enfadado

.- jamás llamaría a eso lindos momentos….eso se llama acoso.- sora miro a renji con algo que no tenia nombre pero que era superior al odio….renji dejo de reír, aquella mirada…no era la de naruto, era la mirada de ese asqueroso Uchiha Sasuke, aquel que tanto odiaba…se acerco a sora y lo miro fijamente.- de verdad….si que eres idéntico a ese asqueroso….si que eres su hijo.- entonces sora, sintiéndose agredido escupió en la cara de renji, pero antes que pudiera jactarse de hacerlo, renji le había devuelto el favor con un severo golpe en el estomago….que poco a poco, fue sumergiéndolo en la inconciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mision habia comenzado, los grupos se habian dividido y buscaban con desesperación al niño, pero habian pasado unos minutos y aun sabiendo su ubicación la maleza alrededor de la aldea hacia difícil la busqueda y que decir que por la situación sasuke no estaba muy enfocado que se dijera.

.-calmate, sasuke.- dijo sakura al verlo tan ansioso.- sora-kun estara bien, tiene que tener un poco mas de fe.-

Sasuke no respondio, pero sabia que la pelirrosa tenia razon al pedirle que se calmara, necesitaba de tdod sus instintos para poder acabar con ese tipo, pero por ahora, su prioridad era encontrarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la aldea itachi trataba de animar a arashi sin mucho resultado, tratande de que enfocara su atención a otra cosa, cuando ya no sabia que hacer (la capacidad de itachi como niñera es casi nula), vino un angel protector a salvarlo

.-buenas itachi-san, hemos venido a ayudarle con la mision de cuidar a arashi-kun.- la persona que estaba parada alli no era mas que shiori la hija de sakura

.-¿Qué haces aquí shiori-chan?.- dijo itachi entre sorprendido y un mucho agradecido.- deberias estar durmiendo.-

.-bueno.- respondio la niña.- es que tsunade-sama me ha llamado hace unos momentos y me pidio que viniera ayudarle, kazuki-kun debe venir en unos minutos, y tsunade-sama me dijo tambien que por favor usted siguiera a los equipos, ha habido un cambio de planes y necesita que usted vaya a apoyar a uchiha-san.-

Shiori no era para nada como sakura, era muy madura para su edad, asi habia tenido que ser, después de lo de sus padres…..itachi no sabia mucho acerca de eso, pero, por ahora tendria que confiar en sus habilidades y entrenamiento como genin y estaba tambien yamanaka kazuki, que al contrario de ino era un niño pacifico y calmado…..y por lo que sabia muy fuerte,

al grado que incluso la hija del arrogante neji hyuuga, tsubaki habia pedido hacer equipo con el… (cosa que no le hizo gracia al castaño)….en fin esa era toda la información mental que tenia itachi de aquellos niños….nada sobresalientes, pero si tsunade creia que podian con aquello…..

.-bien, tu quedas a cargo.- itachi se levanto dejando a arashi solo en la mesa de la cocina.- eres libre de tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador y kazuki tambien…..me voy a cambiar.- y dejo a los niños solos

.- hola, mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es haruno shiori…..tu debes ser…etto…

uzumaki arashi, ¿no es asi?.- arashi miro a shiori y decidio, por la sonrisa sincera que la niña tenia en la cara, que le agradaba.- si, mi nombre es arashi, mucho gusto shiori, tu eres hija de sakura-san….

.- si, asi es.- se sento en uno de los bancos de la mesa y miro a arashi.- bueno dije que venia a cuidarte, pero en realidad tengo la misma edad que tu asi que mas bien vine a ofrecerte compañía, ya veras que tendremos noticias de todos en unos momentos…..y que sora-kun regresara sano y salvo…ya veras que si.- tomo las manos de arashi con las suyas.- aunque no te conozco, puedo ver que eres un buen muchacho…..no es que quiera ser entrometida, pero en verdad necesito que me prometas que no haras nada estupido, sere responsable de ti por lo que dure el rescate y no quiero ser yo la que de cuentas a tsunade y a la manada de uchihas si algo te pasara….¿entiendes?.-

Arashi la miro sorprendido…..aquella niña que hacia poco que lo conocia, ya sabia que el tenia intenciones de escapar, rio por lo estupido que habia sido y por una vez en su vida decidio que lo mejor para su salud mental seria confiar en esa banda de idiotas y esperar que regresaran a su hermano y solo dio un cabezazo como respuesta afirmativa, shiori lo solto y en ese momento entro un chico…..sus cabellos eran rubios, con ojos esmeralda, alto y de mirada seria

.- buenas…..mucho gusto, mi nombre es yamanaka kazuki, y sere tu acompañante esta noche junto con shiori, ¿puedo pasar?

Shiori y kazuki comenzaron a conversar y arashi de pronto sintio deseos de preguntar algo que hasta ese dia no habia querido saber…. Y pronto tendria que saberlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el bosque sora sentia unas enormes ganas de vomitar….no sabia si se debia al golpe, a las emociones que se arremolinaban agresivamente en su pecho o si se debian al olor fetido que salia del cuerpo de renji, olor a sudor…pues este lo tenia sujeto acomodandolo en el piso…..si…..debia ser el asqueroso aroma de ese hombre…..siempre lo habia odiado…..pero ya no pudo pensar mas…..le dolia demasiado la cabeza como para poder pensar….

Renji miro al niño con mas atención…..aunque gran parte de su fisico era el del uchiha debia admitir que ese niño aun tenia algo de naruto…bien…..como no podia tener al padre..al menos debia intentar tener al hijo, se acerco mas al niño y lo desato….-"lo bueno es que esta inconsciente".- acerco su rostro al del niño, casi al punto de rozar sus labios cuando un kunai paso entre ellos…..

.-¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo asqueroso cerdo pervertido?, ¡! Suelta a mi hijo!.- sasuke

salto directamente sobre renji, que al estar distraido no tuvo eleccion que saltar….llevandose a sora y amenazarlo con un kunai.- asi que ahora eres el papi de los niños…..jajajajjajajajaja no me hagas reir, han pasado 12 años…donde te habias metido?, por que abandonaste a naruto?.-

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa shiori y kazuki miraban televisión mientras arashi miraba al vacio, cuando escucho que su tio bajaba las escaleras, corrio a buscarlo y con rapidez dijo.- itachi-san… con todo esto que ha pasado, siento que debo saber algo…..¿por que naruto se fue de la aldea? Y ¿Por qué sasuke jamas supo de nosotros?.-

Los niños ya no miraban la televisión…habian escuchado todo y esperaban…..

Aquellos ojos negros miraron intensamente a un sorprendido y circunspecto itachi que solo suspiro.- bien…sube.- miro a shiori y kazuki diciendo.- no es algo que todos deban saber.-con eso shiori y kazuki entendieron que si apreciaban sus vidas nada debia hacerlos subir a esa habitacion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke perseguia a renji y este corria, parecia el juego del gato y el raton, solamente que este no era mas que una asquerosa rata que era imposible de capturar, renji vio una salida pero tuvo que internarse en el bosque al percibir el enorme chakra que habia alli, corrio en sentido contrario y sintio otro chakra igual…poderoso, varios intentos asi hicieron que se diera cuenta de que estaba acorralado no por menos de 10 personas…..el no podria con 10 personas, entonces se detuvo al encontrar un claro en el bosque…..pronto sasuke lo alcanzo, tenia una mirada amenazadora en el rostro y claramente se leia "voy a asesinarte", de pronto renji sintio como aquellos chakras se acercaban y sintio miedo, entonces apreto el kunai en la garganta de sora y grito

.- ¡NO SE ACERQUEN SI QUIEREN QUE ESTE NIÑO VIVA!.- todos los miembros de la mision de rescate se quedaron quietos, no podian permitir que lastimara al niño, renji sonrio triunfante ante ese hecho…..pero pronto se arrepintió

Sakura golpeo el suelo junto a tsunade lo que provoco que el piso se quebrara y renji perdiera el balance soltando a sora, gaara lo impulso al aire y sai logro atraparlo con una de sus bestias de tinta….mientras tanto a renji sasuke le daba los peores golpes que jamas habia dado. Era como si desahogara los sentimientos que habia reprimido durante los ultimos doce años, y renjo estaba pagandola…..


	8. Mis preciados recuerdos

Another chance….

.- sasuke, te amo-

Aquellas palabras nacidas de algo en lo profundo de su ser, no podían ser mentira, lo sabia, sabia que amaba a sasuke solo que su corazón había tardado un poco en darse cuenta, pero ahora que yacía en los brazos de aquella persona que amaba y que lo amaba, sentía que ahora todo iría mejor….

Ya no estaría solo…nunca mas, nadie le separaría de sasuke jamás….

Cuando era pequeño naruto creía que solo existía la soledad, pero ahora pensaba que eso había sido un terrible error, ahora tras el regreso de sasuke tenia recuerdos que nunca cambiaria, sensaciones que jamás creyó poder sentir, se sentía vivo.

Y es que, había sido toda una aventura, si, una aventura, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer:

_Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por la ciudad de konoha, sus manos se_ _entrelazaban como si aquellas hubieran sido creadas para eso, sostenerse la una a la otra, algunos los miraban feo, otros con celos, pero, a ellos no les importaba_

_Entonces fueron a las afueras donde sasuke tomo de ambas manos a naruto lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo_

_.-naruto, ya llevamos varios meses juntos, y yo quisiera….- sasuke no pudo seguir mirándolo pues se puso rojo, naruto sonrió y apretando un poco las manos de su amado dijo.- ¿Qué pasa sasuke?.-_

_El rostro se sasuke se torno mas rojo aun_

_.-mira, es que han pasado meses….y yo….pues ya sabes….quisiera hacer ``eso´´ contigo…- _

_Fue el turno de naruto sonrojarse, se había imaginado cualquier petición, bueno, no cualquiera, pero no en algo así, y lo que mas le sorprendió…fue de hecho la proposición en si…..pues conocía a sasuke y este era un pervertido sin remedio y ahora que lo pensaba hasta ese DIA, el no había hecho el intento de tocarlo mas allá de donde naruto se lo permitía_

_.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso- teme?, hay cosas que no se preguntan, se hacen….- oh diablos, acababa de….si, ohhh por todos los kamis, había cometido un terrible error, al no medir sin palabras, le había dado permiso al ninja mas pervertido (sin contar a kakashi) de ponerle las manos encima._

_Sudo frió, pero, sasuke no lo toco, solo lo miro con diversión_

_.-vaya, pensé que no querrías.- tomo las manos de naruto y deposito un beso sobre ellas.- no te preocupes, nunca te haré nada que pueda lastimarte, jamás, te prometo naruto que cuando lo hagamos, será por que ambos tenemos las ganas y la oportunidad.-_

_.- ¿oportunidad?- pregunto naruto.- ¿a que te refieres con eso?-_

_Sasuke lo soltó y apunto tras ellos donde pudo ver entre los arbustos a alguien… o _

_Más bien a kakashi y sai_

_.- de momento.- anuncio sasuke, con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.- creo que practicare un poco el amaterasu…así que en unos momentos vuelvo.-_

_En otra situación, naruto habría salido a defender a sus amigos, pero ahora necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar, pues lo que sasuke acababa de decirle le había afectado de una manera que lo había sorprendido…..de verdad, estaba dispuesto a entregarse de esa manera a sasuke?, sabia que quería estar con el, que disfrutaba de los abrazos que le daba y su mente empezó a recordar, como sasuke lo miraba cuando estaban solos, como de besos castos y puros, pasaban a besos que robaban el aliento y de esos a caricias inconscientes, que lo volvían loco, y lo peor era que sasuke se daba cuenta y hacia de esas caricias tan ardientes, en una gloria insoportable, que solo era capaz de resistir unos instantes de que su mente quedase completamente en blanco….._

_Naruto sintió su rostro enrojecer y sintió vergüenza por tener esa clase de pensamientos a plena luz del día, en la calle y en presencia de sus amigos, aunque pensándolo bien sus amigos no tenían oportunidad de pensar otra cosa mas que huir de sasuke y su amaterasu….jajaja kakashi y sai se veían muy graciosos corriendo como desesperados._

_Esa noche al llegar a casa, naruto se sintió nervioso, no por estar allí con sasuke, si no por que…NO TENIA NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE CÓMO CARAJOS HACER LO QUE SASUKE LE PEDIA…y naruto quería hacer feliz a sasuke, este ultimo se dio cuenta de el cambio de humor de el rubio y rió.- no voy a hacer nada, lo prometo.-_

_Naruto quiso morir de la vergüenza, no le disgustaba que sasuke se quedara, pero ahhhh! Quería gritar por que sasuke siempre captaba sus estados de animo…..pero así estaba bien, sasuke se quedaba en su casa, la primera razón (según sasuke) era por que así los de la aldea estarían mas tranquilos sabiendo que estaba a su cuidado, y dos (naruto creía que era la verdadera) por que no soportaba mas de dos horas a itachi y su amor fraternal, por lo que sasuke no solía dormir en la mansión uchiha, _

_.- no es eso sasuke.- dijo desesperado naruto.- es que….pensaba en que pobre kakashi-sensei y sai, creo que exageraste un poquito.-_

_Sasuke puso cara de asesinato.- no los menciones, esos dos…algún día…-_

_.-calma, calma, sasu-chan.- dijo naruto riendo aliviado de que sasuke se la creyera.- estoy seguro que si los amenazamos con decirle a iruka y a gaara se calmaran.-_

_Sasuke se imagino tal escena y comenzó a reír, naruto lo vio contento y solo sonrió_

_.- ¿Qué pasa naruto?- pregunto cuando el aludido lo abrazo de pronto_

_.- quiero estar contigo sasuke, para siempre.- y le dio un puro y tierno beso en los labios.- quiero ser tuyo para siempre.- sasuke correspondió al abrazo y dijo.- yo también…. ¿pero por que tan de repente?-_

_Naruto solo oculto su mirada y sasuke entendió a que se refería con ser suyo, se sonrojo un poco y le hablo a naruto en el odio.- ¿estas seguro?-_

_Naruto solo asintió, y sasuke sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar a su novio con suavidad, quería darle a entender que el sexo era algo mas, que lo único que le importaba era el, estar junto a el y que lo que iban a hacer era simplemente una forma mas para demostrarse el amor que se tenían._

_Sasuke soltó un instante a naruto y le tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a la habitación, apenas entraron, el pelinegro beso con pasión a naruto y continuo haciendo eso hasta que llevo a naruto al borde de la cama que compartían desde hacia varios meses pero que solo habían utilizado para dormir y con fuerza inconsciente lo tiro allí, y se deleito con la escena: un naruto sonrojado con las ropas revueltas con la respiración inconstante por el beso tan apasionado, sasuke se puso sobre este y continuo besándolo solo para casi enseguida besar su cuello y mordisquearlo casi con fiereza, mientras tanto sus manos acariciaban bajo la camisa de naruto y hacían que este gimiera casi de manera incontrolable, tocando su pecho, acariciando su abdomen, pellizcando sus tetillas, sasuke no lo soporto mas y con trabajo le quito la camisa al rubio y comenzó a lamer toda esa maravillosa extensión de piel, la piel que lo volvía irrevocablemente loco, continuo unos momentos hasta que sintió entre las piernas de naruto una incipiente erección que clamaba por ser atendida, abrió los pantalones del rubio y se los quito, acaricio la erección por encima de la tela haciendo que naruto se retorciera de placer, fue entonces que, sin demora, bajando con suavidad aquel delgado pedazo de tela, comenzó a lamer la erección de naruto, este gemía._

_.-sa…su…ahh!...sasu….ke.- he hizo con sus manos que sasuke le satisficiera de manera mas rápida.- mas….mas…-el pelinegro no se hizo de rogar e hizo lo que su rubio le pedía, el calor comenzó a subir mas ymas, hasta que de la nada un liquido espeso se esparció por su boca y sus manos.- sa…su.- dijo naru absorto en su propio placer, con su piel que se había tornado de color carmín sus ojos con pequeñas lagrimas que solo eran prueba del placer que había sentido, y fue cuando sasuke sin aguantar mas se quito la ropa esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara, pues era la primera vez que veía a sasuke de esa manera, no estaban bañándose o cambiándose, estaban en la cama, ambos desnudos y el pelinegro tenia une enorme erección, que hizo que de la nada el rubio se sintiera nervioso, en ese momento sasuke beso a naruto_

_.-te amo, te amo, jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño.- naruto sintió en esos momentos como la entrada a su interior era invadida, era una sensación extraña, no dolorosa, pero si un tanto fastidiosa, pero si sasuke lo hacia estaba bien, de pronto sasuke empezó a masturbarlo de nuevo y como si su cuerpo solo funcionara con sasuke cerca, su cuero comenzó a reaccionar, sintiendo ese agradable calor de nuevo, estaba deleitado cuando de pronto sintió como sasuke introducía un segundo dedo, y unos pocos instantes después un tercero, aquello que había comenzado como algo un tanto fastidioso, comenzaba a agradarle, se acostumbraba a aquello cuando sintió que los tres dedos eran sacados y sustituidos por algo mas…grande, el miembro de sasuke era enorme, y sus miedos se hicieron realidad, aquello era increíblemente doloroso_

_.- Naruto.- le dijo sasuke cuando escucho el quejido.- tranquilo…..pron…ah!...pronto…te sentirás mejor.-_

_Naruto creyó en esas palabras y se afianzo a la espalda de sasuke y abrió mas las piernas y tras eso sasuke comenzó a moverse, al principio…fue terriblemente doloroso, pero tras unos momentos aquel movimiento de caderas empezó a gustarle, a tal punto que cada embestida de sasuke le parecía la gloria, se sentía en el cielo, y que allí su dios personal lo volvía loco de placer_

_Sasuke se perdía mas y mas en aquel acto, donde sentía que su sentido común se perdía poco a poco, gemía de manera impresionante, sintiendo a cada instante su terrible placer, las caderas de naruto se movían con el, con ritmo, hasta que en un momento dado sintió como las caderas de naruto se contraían y este se estremecía llegando al clímax, sasuke lo siguió unos instantes después, sintiendo el placer recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo dejando su mente completamente en blanco…._

Tras eso lo único que naruto recordaba era que sasuke había caído sobre el completamente exhausto respirando entrecortadamente diciéndole.- te amo, gracias…por ser mió, solo mió…-

Naruto no pudo decir nada, el cansancio le hizo dormir rápidamente en los brazos de su amante…..

Si, ahora todo había quedado atrás, ahora podía ver el futuro, y por primera vez, no como algo terrible, si no como algo que de alguna manera aunque desconocida, le hacia sentir feliz, se acomodo en los brazos de sasuke que había cubierto a ambos con una sabana, y acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad

.- yo también te amo naruto.- dijo el pelinegro despertando a su vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana precedió a aquella apasionante noche,

.- siento como si yo no hubiese hecho nada.- dijo de pronto el rubio comiendo un poco de arroz.- la verdad estuve bastante aburrido, ¿no crees, sasu?

.- la verdad, no sabes lo que dices, usuratonkachi.- respondió el pelinegro mirándolo casi con picardía.- realmente gracias a ti, he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida.-

Naruto se sonrojo, bueno, había sido la primera vez, aun tenían muchísimo tiempo para mejorar….

De pronto alguien toco la puerta casi con desesperación, naruto fue a la puerta, y allí se encontraba sai con una cara de preocupación

.-naruto, necesito tu ayuda!- estaba desesperado

.-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo naruto, sai camino, y naruto lo siguió, sasuke al escuchar la conmoción, los siguió a ambos, entonces en las escaleras se encontraron a gaara inconsciente

.- el quiso venir a visitarte.- dijo sai rápidamente.- pero de pronto dijo ``sai, me siento mal´´ y se desmayo, por favor necesito que me ayuden a llevarlo con tsunade.-

Y así lo hicieron y en esos momentos estaban en la sala de espera, sai con cara que parecía morirse

De pronto tsunade salio del cuarto y dijo

.- el kazekage se encuentra estable…solo que….

Sai apretó los puños…esas palabras no eran buen augurio

.- de ahora en adelante, tendras mucho trabajo….

Sai la miro confundido, tsunade suspiro.- tu sabes que gaara era un jinjuriki, bueno, a pesar de que ya no lo posee, el….bueno….sai vas a ser padre, y creo que con esa explicación queda todo claro.-

Sai quedo estatico….y todos sasuke y naruto tambien

.- es un efecto que el bijuu tuvo en el….le dio esa facultad, anda que necesitas hablar con el.-

Sai camino como zombie y entro a la habitacion, gaara estaba acostado en la cama, y estaba llorando, sai se acerco y acaricio su rostro, tenia miedo en realidad, todo el trayecto a la habitacion estuvo pensando en correr y salir de alli, pero no se sintio capaz de lastimar de esa manera a gaara, pero al verlo asi, tan deprimido, se sintio estupido, ya que en esos momentos, el que mas sufria era gaara…ya que el era el que llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas… y en ese momento algo encajo dentro de el haciendole ver que los pensamientos que había tenido hacia unos momentos por miedo eran tontos…..iba…a ser padre, recapacitando le dijo a gaara con dulzura .- tranquilo, todo saldra bien…..nuestro hijo nacera sano y fuerte.-

En ese momento gaara se le abalanzo, y comenzo a llorar de verdad.-yo…..- dijo sollozando.- crei que no lo querrias.-

.-Al principio, justo cuando tsunade me lo dijo.- dijo de inmediato sai como si estuviera confesando un crimen.- me estaba muriendo de miedo, no te lo voy a negar…queria salir corriendo ya que no podia ser verdad, era una locura, pero me doy cuenta que te amo demasiado como para perder una oportunidad como esta para ser felices.-

.-pero… este niño.- dijo gaara apretando la espalda de sai con desesperación, gaara emanaba mucha confusion.- ¿Cómo lo criaremos Nosotros no sabemos como convivir en familia? -

.- eso es cierto.- sai sonrio sinceramente.- pero creo que por eso se nos dio esta oportunidad, ambos hemos estado solos mucho tiempo, creo que es justo que consigamos la felicidad ¿no crees?, ademas tenemos a todos muestros amigos que nos ayudaran….yo quiero ser feliz contigo.- puso una mano en el abdomen de gaara, y quiero hacer feliz a este niño…..subaku no gaara…..¿aceptarias casarte conmigo?, no podre darte gran cosa, pero te juro que jamas, jamas, les dejare solos.-

Gaara sonrio…y sintiendo una inmensa alegria….acepto, por fin alguien alla arriba les había compensado todo lo que habian pasado

En esos momentos entraron sasuke, naruto, sakura, iruka, kakashi (que habian llegado por aviso de tsunade) y tsunade , todos felicitaron a la pareja, y en una de esas kakashi dijo

.- y ustedes, sasuke, naruto, ¿Cuándo nos daran la sorpresa?.-

Naruto se sonrojo, apenas y se había dado cuenta de su propia situación, ya que el tenia a un biju en su interior, y de pronto miedos que no había considerado salieron a flote…: ¿querria sasuke tener hijos con el?

.- algun dia.- dijo sasuke sorprendiendolo con un abrazo.- tenemos toda una vida por delante para pensarlo

Y en esos instantes naruto supo, con autentica seguridad que la unica persona con la tendria hijos seria con el que ahora lo abrazaba.


	9. Otousan

Ehmmmm déjenme aclarar las cosas que han pasado…el cap. 7, es la historia en sí, el cap. 8 es el fin de los flashbacks que había presentado al final de los capítulos anteriores…..no seguiré con ellos por un rato por que es necesario para que la historia fluya mas, porque ahora ahondaremos más en la relación de los niños con Sasuke y conoceremos a los demás niños de la aldea y más importante! Jajajajaja las relaciones interpersonales jajajajajaj XD, solo es una aclaración, porque me ha sucedido que aun no sé cómo manejar bien esta página y a veces hago una tormenta en un vaso con agua.

En fin los dejo…XD…..

Disclaimer: Naru y todos los personajes de masashi kishimoto desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, lo único que puedo hacer es que mi perversa imaginación haga las cosas como yo quiero….

Notas del capitulo:

Capitulo 9: otousan

Sasuke estaba a punto de asesinar a golpes a Renji, toda su furia contenida en sus puños, el ver como se acercaba al niño, a la preciada cosa que su naruto había protegido, era algo que jamás le podría perdonar…solo un imbécil sin remedio, un asqueroso haría algo así con un niño por la fuerza… no, tenía que acabar con ese tipo… aquello no era ya para salvar al niño, era en plan de venganza, por lo que sai intervino, aquel hombre debía ser juzgado, y si Sasuke seguía con su idea, lo único que podrían hacer con ese hombre seria enterrarlo…..

.- !Basta Sasuke!- dijo seriamente y Sasuke salió de un trance…vio a un lado y allí estaba Sora mirándolo entre asustado y enojado….no….no quería que esos ojos azules, lo miraran así, respiro hondamente y trato de calmarse y se sentó a un lado….

Tsunade al ver que la situación estaba un poco mas tranquila, se acerco a Renji y mirándolo con desprecio dijo.- serás juzgado por lo que haz hecho…

.- a ver dime.- dijo Renji riendo.- como le harás para decirle a los ancianos que quise secuestrar a los hijos de alguien que ni siquiera pertenece a esta aldea, ¿eh?...esos niños no pertenecen a ningún lugar! Y NO TENDRA CASO ¡…..-

Entonces un kunai apareció de la nada y se clavo exactamente en la pierna de Renji provocando que este gritara profusamente por el dolor, todos se asombraron al ver que había sido Itachi. - Ups!- dijo.- no me fije que salió de mis cosas.- todos al verlo, supieron que el modo sádico era hereditario del clan uchiha, fue entonces donde los demás se llevaron a Renji de allí, era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias

.- sakura.- Tsunade se acerco a ella y le dio un frasco.- haz que beba esto y di lo que esta escrito en este papel…los demás, ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer…y ni una palabra a nadie mas sobre esto hasta nuevo aviso…. ¿me entendieron?- todos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente…

Dejando a los demás en una situación incomoda…..

.- Sora….. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Itachi acercándosele para revisarlo, a lo que sora se alejo rápidamente, rechazando cualquier contacto con el….

.- no me toques…..- dijo con terrible rencor.- tu eres un….un…. eres el hermano de aquel hombre…..el hombre que nos dejo a naruto y a nosotros…yo….-

De pronto Sasuke lo alzo y lo puso en sus hombros, por lo que sora empezó a patalear peleando por que lo soltaran, estaba enojado y mucho, y no deseaba que Sasuke lo tocara ni se acercara a el… le dio una buena patada en la espalda y Sasuke lo soltó, haciendo que sora cayera al suelo gritando…..¡NO ME TOQUES!

Empezó a llorar, y de pronto sorprendiendo a todos, arashi apareció de la nada y golpeo rudamente a sora haciéndolo sangrar….

.-! ERES UN IDIOTA! .- rugió nuestra tormenta.- ¡eres un idiota, otousan se sacrifico por nosotros, no importa quien es nuestro padre, no importa si es Sasuke o quien sea lo importante ahora es ser fuertes…sin importar nada…además…- dijo un poco mas calmado.- si tu no fueras tan orgulloso y testarudo..Sabrías que no fue la culpa de Sasuke…..el jamás supo que existíamos…. Otousan jamás pudo contarle nada…de hecho, cuando el se fue de la aldea…..Sasuke quiso irse con el, pero otousan jamás se lo permitió…..no puedes culparle, no tienes razón para odiar a alguien que amo tanto a nuestro otousan, al punto de olvidar que en realidad fue naruto quien lo abandono….

.-otousan…lo abandono?- sora lo miro conmocionado.- no puede ser…eso…

.- si, esa es la verdad…no te digo que quieras a Sasuke, jamás te pediría eso….pero ambos, si, los dos, tenemos que darle una oportunidad…..tenemos que darle la oportunidad, y saber si algún día podemos llamarlo papá….. Yo quiero darle esa oportunidad… ya estoy harto de desear imposibles, y no se tu, pero me volveré en el ninja mas fuerte de konoha, y hare que otousan regrese a casa, y así… (Las lagrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro)…..yo quiero al fin tener una familia…no solo ser nosotros tres, no ahora que se que tengo un papá al que podría querer…..

Sora abrazo a su hermano y el comenzó a llorar también, Tsunade, Itachi y Sasuke miraron la escena sonriendo con tristeza …tal vez esos niños no los querrían jamás, pero era claro que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro….

Tsunade se volteo a ver a los Itachi y Sasuke y les dijo.- tenemos que pensar que les diremos a los ancianos…toda esta movilización llamara su atención, y no podremos ocultar por siempre a los niños….

¿Cómo haremos que Renji no hable?- dijo Sasuke de pronto.- el sabe demasiado y estoy seguro de que solo nos delatara con tal de que arashi y sora estén indefensos.-

.- ya he pensado en eso.- dijo Tsunade.- el frasco que le di a sakura es un poderoso desmemorizante…. No hablara a menos que se digan las palabras correctas, y la única que las sabe soy yo…..así que ni utilizando todos sus trucos maléficos, los ancianos jamás sabrán la información que desean saber.-

.- ¿y que les diremos que son arashi y sora?...esta claro que no pudieron salir de la nada.- prosiguió Itachi, viendo fijamente a los gemelos….

.- ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por ahora volvamos a la aldea.-

El camino se vio envuelto en un incomodo silencio….Itachi llevaba a sora en la espalda, que fingía dormir, pues con todo, aun no ponía en orden sus pensamientos, era complicado…muy complicado.

_Era aun muy pequeño cuando se dio cuenta de su realidad, el no tenía una mamá, veía a los otros niños de las aldeas que visitaba tomando de la mano a sus padres, él, tomaba de la mano a su tou-san y a arashi, jamás había a otro que pudiera llamar mamá, su tou-san le conto alguna vez que el no tenia mamá, que el tenia dos papás, pero no lo había entendido, claro, era muy pequeño, pero tenía muchas dudas, sus cabellos y piel, no eran como los de naruto, que era rubio y moreno, el tenia los cabellos negros y piel blanca, arashi si se parecía a papá, y por eso, aunque no quisiera, envidiaba a su hermano._

_Sora se sentía mal por tener esos pensamientos y sentimientos, pero necesitaba saber de dónde había salido él, no porque no quisiera a naruto o a arashi, pero tenía que saberlo, algo le decía que tenía que ser así._

_Una noche se levanto de la cama por que tenía miedo, y fue a buscar a naruto, este estaba conversando en la puerta con renji_

_.-pero….ese hombre… de verdad es el padre de los gemelos?- pregunto renji_

_.- sip.- dijo naruto.- fue algo relacionado con mi chakra, pude concebir a mis pequeños…..pero….el no esta conmigo…. El rostro de naruto reflejo muchísima tristeza_

_¿El te abandono?.- pregunto cauteloso Renji_

_El rostro que mostro naruto fue suficiente como para que sora se diera cuenta de que la respuesta a esa pregunta era, si, entonces salió corriendo de allí con la firme convicción de jamás volver a preguntar, ni siquiera pensar, acerca de su otro padre….._

_Pero ahora aquellas ideas le revolvían la cabeza, con toda la información que arashi le había dado…..las verdades que cargaba ahora contradecían todo lo que pensaba y sentía hacia su padre biológico, no lo necesitaba._

_Pero luego sin saberlo conoció a uchiha Sasuke, le agrado, y como si fuera ironía del destino pensó por primera vez en su vida que si pudiera tener un padre le hubiera gustado que fuese como Sasuke-san._

De pronto sintió como lo recostaban en el futon, debían haber llegado a la casa uchiha, de pronto sintió una mano rozando su frente y sora resistió el impulso de abrir los ojos, escucho la puerta deslizándose, y escucho a Itachi decirle a alguien

.- será mejor que descanses.- sonaba cansado.- el no despertara en toda la noche.-

Nadie respondió, y escucho la puerta cerrándose

De pronto, esa persona acaricio sus cabellos y dijo.-

.- yo soñaba tener hijos con naruto, era mi mas grande sueño, el volver a tener una familia, ¿sabes?, pero el destino se puso en mi contra y me quito a quien quizás, es la persona que mas he amado en esta vida….yo si abandone a naruto…hubo una vez que me fui de la aldea aun cuando me pidió que me quedara, que la maldición que tenia podía eliminarse de alguna manera, pero yo estaba obsesionado con el poder y la venganza, entonces me fui, creyendo que encontraría lo que buscaba con alguien a quien yo creía el mas poderoso, sin embargo el tiempo le dio la razón a naruto….comencé a extrañarlo mas de la cuenta, pero muchas veces reprimí mis deseos de verle, un día el fue a buscarme, y en esa aventura, quedo muy, muy, muy herido, y entonces comprendí que yo jamás seria capaz de vivir sin naruto…..- paro un momento y sora creyó escuchar que Sasuke sollozaba.- regrese a la aldea, y aun cuando había hecho cosas malas, naruto me defendió, e hizo que las personas de la aldea me recibieran de nuevo, y tras unos pocos meses, el y yo nos hicimos pareja, aquellos momentos fueron los mas felices de toda mi vida, tenia a mi lado a la persona que amaba con todas mis fuerzas, a mis amigos de toda la vida y a un idiota hermano que a pesar de todo comprendí que quería, todo era perfecto, hasta que un día naruto llego a casa, diciendo que se iba y que no regresaría jamás, el se fue y me dejo…no lo culpo, tal vez, allí, arriba en el cielo un dios desea que yo aprenda mi lección….y justo cuando creía tocar fondo llegaron ustedes…..cuando supe que eran hijos de esa persona me enoje, pero luego casi al instante me di cuenta de que no podía odiarlos, que al contrario, por ser hijos de el, yo seria capaz de dar la vida por ustedes, todo por su felicidad, y aun no me cae el veinte de que yo sea su padre y ustedes mis hijos.- acaricio el rostro de sora en esos momentos.- pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para ganarme ese lugar, yo de verdad…no es mi intención que me quieras, no te pido que me llames papá o algo parecido, solo quiero que estés conmigo, que me permitas hacer algo por naruto…..por que tal vez ahora no pueda, pero quiero que algún día tu, arashi, naruto y yo, podamos llamarnos familia…

Aquello fue mas de lo que sora pudo soportar y despertó abrazando a Sasuke que se sorprendió muchísimo, el niño lloraba con fuerza y con una tristeza indescriptible, siempre, siempre, siempre, había soñado cuando era pequeño que su padre llegaría con ellos y les daría un hogar para por fin dejar de vagar de aldea en aldea, pero ahora por fin, podía decir que parte de su sueño, se había hecho realidad.

Sasuke jamás había sido una persona sentimental, y mucho menos sensible, pero en esos momentos la emoción que le embargaba el pecho hacia que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, no de tristeza, sino que eran lagrimas de felicidad, y comprendió por fin, lo que sentían sakura y sai al llegar a casa.

En aquel momento, en definitiva no había necesidad de palabras.

Entonces sin que nadie lo llamara, arashi entro a la habitación y sin decir nada abrazo a ambos, y los tres de quedaron allí, con la esperanza de que las cosas fueran mejor de ahora en adelante.

" Esos tres son unos idiotas" pensaba Itachi al verlos, otro día los abrazaría, ahora era el momento de Sasuke para curar sus heridas.

Entonces…..-dijo Tsunade.- diremos que Sasuke tuvo una aventura hacia doce años y que la madre de los niños los había dejado en la aldea por que…¿Por qué?-

.- por que no nuestra madre nos trajo.- dijo sora en ese momento.- un amigo de nuestra madre que falleció hace poco nos trajo para que nos cuidara Sasuke, por que el no podía.- termino mirando a Tsunade con esa mirada de incredulidad típica de naruto.

.- bien.- Tsunade estaba pensativa.- eso me parece bien…hoy iré con los ancianos, pero tendrán que dejar el apellido uzumaki por ahora…..ya que ese es el apellido de naruto.-

A ambos niños se les ensombreció la mirada, pero Sora tomo valor y dijo.- lo sabemos, pero es la única forma de cumplir con las expectativas de naruto…..así que no importa…..desde hoy, yo seré uchiha sora.-

.-y yo seré uchiha arashi.- declaro al igual su hermano

Tsunade los miro admirada de lo que aquellos niños estaban dispuestos a hacer.- bien, mañana estará todo listo…el fin de semana le diré a kakashi que les ponga un examen para saber su nivel, si es muy bajo tomaran un año en la academia ninja para ponerse al corriente, si su nivel es aceptable, puedo programarlos de inmediato como genin….. ¿Quedo claro?

Ambos niños la miraban maravillados…..y saltaron de gusto (solo sora)

Tsunade sonrió y miro a Sasuke y sin que este lo notara, Tsunade mostro al mundo una mirada que podría llamarse maternal y tierna, y supo de modo muy extraño que ambos niños estarían bien…si, estarían bien

Ya que Sasuke miraba a esos niños con una sonrisa en los labios, la mas sincera que le había visto Tsunade en esos doce largos años sin saber que este estaba sintiendo algo hermoso que se llamaba orgullo, no por el hecho de que esos niños llevaran su apellido….sino por que a pesar de su edad, esos niños ya habían aprendido el significado del sacrificio, la entrega y sobretodo, mas que nada en realidad, lo que le hacia sentir orgulloso, es que ambos niños a pesar del dolor y de extrañar a su padre…..sonreían…

.- en fin.- dijo.- me retiro hay mucho papeleo que hacer, Sasuke mañana temprano te quiero en la oficina para ver algunas cosas, nos vemos.- y salió de la casa sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez en muchos años….y tras mucho tiempo también, pudo pensar que tal vez…..solo tal vez…al fin esos cuatro podrían alcanzar la felicidad

Hola a todos los lectores….sii. soy yo la que tarda siglos en actualizar…pido una disculpa y aclaro que si continuare el fic, pero es que pareciera que la facultad me quiere comer viva…..amo la carrera que elegí, pero me dejan demasiado trabajo…..¬¬ en fin…si no me equivoco, el próximo capítulo tratara del examen de kakashi y los primeros amigos de los niños y una pequeña sorpresa….jejejejeje porque aquí ya se empezara a ver la cosa más yaoi XD ahhhh por cierto…..si no muero y desfallezco en el intento, debería subir unos dibujos de los personajes. Sobre todo los nuevos para que vean en que me pongo a pensar de repente jajajaja gracias a todos por los comentarios y también una disculpa si nos los contesto, es una tremenda falta de educación de mi parte, pero apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir como 6 horas….creo que eso es todo….tratare de traer a Naru a la historia lo antes posible y si la vida me lo permite que conozcan el por que se fue…besos


	10. prueba y presentaciones

Capitulo diez: prueba y presentaciones

Jajajjajaja se que me tarde demasiado, pero la escuela ha estado de muerte y eso que he tenido varios días libres, pero han dejado demasiada tarea…..solo a mi maestra de LE se le ocurre marcarnos hacer un sociodrama de 20 minutos con tema de las garantías individuales de un día para otro XD, ahhhh en fin, espero que les guste, aunque los sé que sasukito me ha salido un poco OoC….pero no sé, siempre quise verlo con una actitud un poco más relajada….

Naruto…no me pertenece

Para arashi aquellos días habían sido entre tediosos y aburridos, y algunas contadas veces divertidos pero carentes de algo que le interesara, pues solo había ido a la oficina central de registros con Sasuke y allí recibió su certificado de nacimiento que decía:

_**Nombre: uchiha arashi**_

_**Edad: 12 años**_

_**Nombre del padre o tutor: uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de febrero de…**_

mejor le cortaba a allí o se dormiría porque en esos momentos, no es que estuviera haciendo la cosa más entretenida del mundo, viendo televisión…faltaban 3 días para la prueba; y debido a su anemia, Sasuke le había dicho que lo mejor era que recuperara fuerzas y que no quería que hiciese ningún esfuerzo….aquello le enojaba bastante, el no era una niñita….el seria un shinobi poderoso justo como naruto, el podría hacer eso y más…..una anemia no lo iba a detener, se levanto de la cama donde estaba y decidió salir una rato a pasear…..camino por los pasillos del enorme complejo uchiha y encontró a sora conversando animadamente con itachi, fue con ellos y dijo

.- ¿podríamos salir a dar un paseo?- con un rostro de fastidio.- ya estoy aburrido…..-

Ambos pelinegros lo miraron e itachi casi con miedo dijo.- uhmmmmmmmm…..créeme que te entiendo, pero, sabes si mi ototo-madresobreprotectora se entera…..moriré.- y saco un pañuelo para morderlo.- solo a mi me pasan esas cosas.-

Vio en ese momento como arashi lo miraba con una mirada de "no me importa lo que te suceda" tan igualita a la de Sasuke que sintió miedo…mucho miedo, entonces arashi jalo a sora y le dijo a su tío.- volveremos en una hora…solo daremos una vuelta….- y salieron de la casa

Itachi ya había tenido a un Sasuke niño terco, ahora tenía a una miniatura de este viviendo con el….no, una vez había sido suficiente…no quería tener más traumas psicológicos, así que los dejo ir…..

.-Arashiiiiiiiii… ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo sora siendo arrastrado por su mellizo.- itachi-san y yo estábamos platicando de unos jutsus muy interesantes…..me lo has arruinado.- dijo haciendo un puchero

.- no tiene nada de malo que pases un tiempo con tu hermano mayor ¿no es así?- dijo arashi sonriendo.- además, quisiera ver que hace Sasuke cuando se entere que salimos….

Sora suspiro al ver a su hermano tan emocionado…en definitiva como decía su otousan, arashi se parecía a Sasuke, pero no dijo nada y tomados de la mano continuaron con su camino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía en qué momento se había separado de arashi y ahora estaba un poco perdido…..no sabía….bueno es que la verdad su hermano había ido de aquí para allá sin dirección….Sasuke lo mataría en cuanto llegara a casa….empezó a caminar buscando a arashi, rezando por no encontrarse a Sasuke mientras iba por allí.

Lo que no sabía sora era que arashi había encontrado algo muy interesante en lo que entretenerse, pues paseando por allí con sora de pronto vio aquella cosa que le llamo muchísimo la atención: poseía ojos verdes, cabellos rojos y piel blanca y estaba caminando con lo que parecía una bolsa de comestibles, su curiosidad fue inevitable…tuvo que separarse de sora para averiguar mas de el objeto de su interés. Ya habían pasado más de una hora cuando vio que subía a una serie de apartamentos y arashi supuso que allí seria donde vivía, entonces al subir a la cuarta planta se llevo una enorme sorpresa….

Sora caminaba maldiciendo a su hermano en voz baja, arashi lo sabía, que el tenia un pésimo sentido de la orientación…algo malo para un ninja, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba a punto de agarrar el celular para valientemente aventurarse a llamar a Sasuke cuando escucho detrás

.- ¿eres tu sora?- el aludido volteo para encontrarse con kakashi e iruka sensei, que al parecer estaban paseando por allí.- no sabía que Sasuke les había dado permiso de salir de la mansión uchiha.- continuo el peli plata-…..

Sora solo sonrió con gotas de sudor demostrando así su nerviosismo

.- POR FAVOR.- dijo agachándose.- NO LE DIGAN A SASUKE!, EL BAKA DE MI NII-SAN ME SACO DE LA CASA A RASTRAS Y ME DEJO POR AQUÍ PARA IR A VER QUIEN SABE QUE COSA!, POR FAVOR, NO LE DIGAN A SASUKE O SEGURO NO VIVIRE PARA LLEGAR A SER GENIN!

De pronto escucho la risa de los dos mayores y escuchó que iruka-sensei dijera.- kakashi tenias razón, de verdad se parece a mi naruto.- tomo a sora por los brazos y dijo.- no te preocupes, ahora te llevaremos a casa y le diremos a Sasuke….esperemos que tu hermano regrese pronto….- dijo preocupado.- kakashi…-dijo de la nada.- lo mejor sería que llamáramos a hikaru, el esta de ronda por la ciudad, si le decimos puede ser que lo encuentre.-

Kakashi técnicamente obedeció y llamo por teléfono a su hijo

.-Hikaru-chan!- dijo al inicio.- necesito que me hagas un favor…no, no es para que compres la cena…..no, tampoco es para que me rentes películas…..no, y tampoco es para que vayas a la farmacia por lub….- volteo a ver a sora e iruka, y estos lo miraban, uno con confusión y otro con tendencias homicidas…- ehhh bueno, lo que pasa es que el hijo de un compañero anda perdido en la ciudad, te mandare una descripción por mensaje de sellos, solo dile que regrese a casa lo más pronto posible y si es necesario tráelo a rastras….créeme, si no fuera un asunto delicado no te lo pediría…si….no….mañana…..que si…y no regreses tarde, ya sabes que a iruka no le gusta que andes fuera tanto tiempo….si ya sé que no eres un niño, pero sabes cuales son las consecuencias…en fin, no tardes, nos vemos.- colgó el celular y volteo de nuevo.- vamos a casa, de seguro Sasuke estará preocupado….espero que no haya cometido homicidio…- ante esto Sora solo suspiro

En la casa uchiha se respiraba el miedo…..el miedo de itachi al sentir la katana de Sasuke en su cuello…..dios no tenía por qué haber dejado salir a esos niños

,. Te dije claramente que esos dos no debían salir de la mansión…. Su mirada daba muchísimo miedo, era peor que tener a tsunade en frente y enojada, que kakashi de pervertido y aunque parecía imposible daba más miedo que cuando naruto sacaba al kyuubi…..presiono la katana sobre el cuello de itachi marcándola un poco por la fuerza.- así que dime, amado hermano mayor…!¿DONDE ESTAN ESOS NIÑOS?, SI ALGO LES PASO, SE CAYERON, SE PELEARON CON ALGUIEN, SI SE TROPEZARON CON UNA PIEDRA, SI DE CASUALIDAD SE ENSUCIARION LA ROPA, TE JURO ITACHI QUE DESEARAS HABER MUERTO HACE DOCE AÑOS, ESO TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR!.- el rostro de itachi estaba blanco con el papel deseando, rezándole a los kamis que a pesar de todos sus pecados, le tuvieran misericordia una vez más…no quería morir tan joven, a sus 34 años aun tenía mucho por hacer…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arashi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquel chico estaba delante de sai sonriéndole

.- nee otousan.- dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo.- no he conseguido la bebida que querías…ya no hay mas, llega hasta mañana.-

Arashi no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar….aquel…ehmmmmm como definir al pelirrojo, "hermoso", "lindo", sacudió su cabeza al pensar esas boberías, que ese chico fuera el hijo de aquel…bueno ya no podía decirle idiota (XD), entonces vio como ambos volteaban a ver en su dirección, arashi se escondió lo mejor que pudo en el pasillo y suspiro aliviado cuando por fin entraron ambos a la casa, fue entonces cuando pudo por fin poner en orden sus pensamientos….!HABIA DEJADO SOLO A SORA!...diablos, idiota- se reprendió a si mismo….! SASUKE LO MATARIA!...bajo desesperado del edificio y corrió lo mas que pudo….1MALDITA SEA, SI A SORA LE PASABA ALGO SERIA CULPA SUYA!

Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo…..volteo y vio allí parado a un chico de cabellos castaños que lo miraba a él y a una foto de manera alternada….

.- bien.- dijo únicamente.- te encontré!, mucho gusto mi nombre es hakate hikaru y he venido a buscarte a pedido de mi padre, kakashi, tenemos que apurarnos,.

Arashi realmente no sabía cómo rayos no había sentido la presencia de ese chico, pero por el momento tenia cosas más importantes en la que pensar…como que Sasuke no cometiera parricidio de forma consciente.

Hikaru lo tomo de la mano y de alguna manera, en algunos minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la mansión uchiha, pero ahora venia lo peor…. Se volteo para agradecer a hikaru, pero….

.- ITACHI, NO HUYAS!.- El grito de Sasuke se escucho hasta la calle (y eso que la mansión era inmensa).- VEN AQUÍ!.-de pronto se escucho el ruido de pasos contra la madera, vasijas rompiéndose, puertas cayéndose y un itachi gritando.- ESPERA SASUKE-SAMA! TEN PIEDAD DE MI!- en ese instante se oyó el ruido de katana saliendo de su funda y fue cuando arashi decidió entrar: 1) PARA VER COMO ITACHI AGONIZABA Y 2) PARA VER SI DETENIA A SASUKE… la casa le gustaba; y por fin su cuarto había quedado a su gusto…

Entro corriendo con hikaru tras él, y se encontró a Sasuke con itachi tirado en el piso de la sala. Amenazándolo con la katana que se encontraba peligrosamente en el cuello del tío Itachi, arashi no sabía si reírse o preocuparse por la situación

.-detente, Sasuke.- dijo arashi de pronto.- ya llegue….

Dios, si realmente me quieres".-pensaba arashi.-"dale la suficiente paciencia a Sasuke para no matarnos en el proceso...

Porque Sasuke lo vio y se acerco apresurado, arashi rio nervioso, porque vio que Sasuke no estaba solo aliviado de verlo…..estaba furioso, arashi sintió miedo de el por primera vez en la vida

.- si fueras de mi escuadrón ANBU.- dijo sombrío Sasuke.- en estos momentos estarías muerto, no por la acción, si no , porque desobedecer la orden de un superior se castiga con la muerte….ahora, quiero una explicación rápida y concisa , ¿Por qué salieron sin mi permiso y solos?, ¿Por qué desobedecieron mis órdenes y de Tsunade?...

Arashi se sentía avergonzado, y sintió sus ojos irritados al sentir que lagrimas querían salir de ellos, pero se aguanto, pero tampoco podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta…. Y más con hikaru e itachi oyéndolos

Sasuke lo siguió mirando furioso…

Arashi seguía sin decir nada…

Por fin para sorpresa de arashi, Sasuke suspiro y con la cara todavía muy seria guardo la katana y miro directamente a arashi a los ojos

.- no sé si estoy más enojado que decepcionado de ti, creí que tú eras más consciente, confié en que tu serias más responsable, pero veo que me equivoque.- se sentó en el sofá.-...saben que ustedes están aquí porque su padre naruto los dejo a mi cuidado, si él estuviera aquí, estaría decepcionado de ustedes…entiendo que cuando vayan a sus misiones tendré que tragarme la preocupación y dejar que hagan las cosas que les digan sus senseis…. Pero hasta ese momento, ustedes deben hacerme caso, creí que había quedado claro que jamás haría algo que atente en contra de su seguridad, pero veo que no he sido muy claro, también mi idiota descerebrado hermano tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado… me temo que tendré que castigarlos a ambos y no dejar que tomen la prueba, al menos hasta que sean más responsables

.- ¡no!.- dijo arashi.- yo me fui sin permiso y jale a sora a todo esto…. Si alguien debe ser castigado debo ser yo….lo siento Sasuke…..yo…..te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada sin tu permiso.- estaba desesperado, su sueño y el de su hermano era convertirse en ninjas, lo más pronto posible, pero ahora había metido la pata en serio y ya no había nada que hacer, pero no era justo que los dos perdieran la oportunidad por su culpa….- lo siento, de verdad lo siento.-

.- oí, Sasuke.- dijo kakashi de pronto.- ¿no crees que…..- pero no pudo continuar por que iruka le había dado un codazo

.- vete a tu cuarto…..arashi balbuceo algo pero antes de poder decir nada Sasuke dijo.- de verdad arashi, ahora no quiero verlos, ni a ti ni a sora…...- dijo por último Sasuke y arashi se fue corriendo comenzando a llorar, pero se quedo en el pasillo porque sus piernas se paralizaron de la nada y escucho

.-Sasuke.- continuo kakashi.- ¿Qué…?

.- dime kakashi.- sentencio de la nada Sasuke.- ¿Por qué siento tanto alivio y enojo al verlos?...no quise gritarles a ninguno de los dos….pero cuando regrese a casa y me entere de que no estaban…sentí que la vida se me iba, jamás había sentido algo así en toda mi vida, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?.- puso ambas manos sobre su cara frustrado.- jamás había perdido el control de esta manera…

Kakashi se acerco a él y palmeo su hombro.- lo que te está pasando es lo mismo que me paso a mi…..cuando hikaru llego a mi vida, yo no entendía para nada lo que era ser un padre, pero con el pasar de los días pude darme cuenta de que ser padre no es otra cosa más que vivir en la preocupación constante, con el miedo de que aquella persona que amas este en peligro, adoptar a hikaru fue la decisión más difícil que he tenido que hacer, pero de las pocas que en verdad han valido todo y de la que jamás me arrepentiré, ese niño es mi impulso , pero es por eso que te enojas, esos niños representan para ti algo que desconocías y que ahora se ha vuelto esencial en tu vida…-

Kakashi se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Sasuke para su sorpresa lloraba

.- no quiero que les pase nada.- dijo al fin sollozando.- ya perdí a mis padres, familia, perdí a la persona que más he amado y ahora lo único que tengo son ellos y mi hermano….ya no quiero perder nada mas…..no quiero.-

La habitación se quedo en silencio pues kakashi no podía decir nada que hiciera sentir mejor a Sasuke.

Arashi había escuchado todo y se sintió aun más culpable de lo que se había sentido y como pudo se fue a la habitación en donde encontró a un serio y triste Sora

.-ehh, sora.- dijo arashi.- yo…. Lo siento.- el aludido se acerco y abrazo a su hermano y le dijo.- estoy enojado contigo… Sasuke solo me regaño un poco, pero me dijo que no podría tomar la prueba….pero me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada…vamos…- y ambos se quedaron en silencio en la habitación.

Kakashi y hikaru salieron en cuanto vieron que hacían no mas que estorbar y se dirigieron a casa, fue cuando hikaru arrepentido de la llamada de teléfono en la que no había contestado a su padre de la manera más amable dijo.- ah, papá, gracias…..gracias por dejar que me quedara al lado tuyo y de otousan…yo…..

Kakashi le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo y dijo.- apurémonos, seguro iruka ya tiene lista la cena.- hikaru sonrió y siguió a su padre por la ciudad conversando con él.

Pasaron las horas y Sasuke en un acto de completo arrepentimiento les llevo la cena a los dos niños que, cuando entro, no pudieron mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza, Sasuke dejo la bandeja allí sin decir nada….. Se encontró con itachi en la puerta y aquel tenía una cara de angustia que hizo reir un poco a Sasuke

.- tranquilo.- dijo el menor de los uchiha.- creo que mi instinto maternal, como tú lo llamas, al fin ha cedido.-

Itachi suspiro culpable.- lo siento, en verdad…debí hacer algo.-

.- no te preocupes.- contesto Sasuke.- solo…..hay que ponernos de acuerdo para la próxima.-

Ambos hermanos rieron y fueron a comer al comedor…..

Ya pasadas las doce, los niños se encontraban durmiendo cuando se escucho un ruido extraño en el patio que colindaba con la habitación de los mellizos, arashi despertó al escucharlo y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿y si era renji?...se levanto y se acerco a la puerta corrediza pero sintió demasiado miedo para salir, entonces todavía temeroso decidió aunque no quisiera contárselo a Sasuke, salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos oscuros, asustándose de cualquier sonidito que se escuchara, entonces llego a la habitación de Sasuke y golpeo….

.- pase.- dijo la voz del pelinegro y arashi entro

.-Sasuke….etto…..yo.- miro al piso.- es que.-

.- ¿no puedes dormir? .- dijo Sasuke indiferente.- puedes tomar un poco de leche eso te calmara….

.- no.- respondió arashi.- es que escuche unos ruidos extraños afuera….eso me despertó, ¿podrías revisar que fue?

Sasuke no tuvo que oír dos veces para salir al patio y revisar, no había nada.

.- tranquilo, de seguro fue un animal o algo, no te pongas nervioso…- suspiro.- mejor vamos a dormir.-

Pero arashi seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que había escuchado hacía rato y le dijo.- lo siento…de verdad….

Pero vio que Sasuke le sonreía ladinamente.- yo también…no debí haberles gritado, ni a ti ni a sora, ven aquí.- y abrazo a arashi.- no me hagas esto de nuevo….ahora tu eres mi responsabilidad y jamás me perdonaría si algo malo les pasara, ¿entiendes?

Arashi asintió…..y era extraño, apenas conocía a Sasuke pero al estar en sus brazos era como estar con naruto, no era lo mismo pues naruto era más cálido y amable, pero, sentía la misma tranquilidad y seguridad….aquel, era el abrazo de un padre.

De pronto Sasuke lo soltó, lo miro fijamente.- por cierto, nunca me dijiste adonde fuiste…. Arashi se sonrojo muchísimo al recordar que había seguido a ese chico como un idiota…- ehmmm...Balbuceo arashi.- yo, esto, vi a unos chicos practicando ninjutsu y me distraje, eso es todo.- ni en sueños pensaba contarle que había seguido al hijo de sai por toda la ciudad.- pero, ya no lo volveré a hacer.- Sasuke lo miro suspicaz….pero no dijo nada

De pronto sora salió de la casa sorprendiéndolos.- ahhh, aquí estaban, pensé que algo había pasado.-bostezo.- iré a dormir….arashi ven conmigo.-

Arashi se acerco a Sasuke abrazándolo le dijo.- buenas noches…que descanses…..gracias por todo…..

Sasuke sintió que no podía pedirle más a la vida pero la vida siempre nos da más y eso quedo demostrado cuando al abrazo se unió sora.- siii, que descanses…..- (me gustan los niños…perdonan rápido)

Ambos se fueron a dormir y de pronto se escucho el teléfono…..eso era extraño

A la mañana siguiente los mellizos despertaron y con mucha flojera bajaron a desayunar, allí estaban Sasuke e itachi preparando la comida, cuando de pronto entro kakashi muy feliz diciendo.- vaya, felicidades chicos, Tsunade ya me dio las buenas noticias.-

Los mellizos lo miraron extrañados y Sasuke agrego.- es que después de todo el papeleo, la hokage ha dicho que su prueba será en tres días, así que, prepárense, pues será kakashi-sensei quien los apruebe….

Arashi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sentía tantas cosas que no sabía por cual abrazo a sora y luego la casa se lleno de risas y gritos…..Sasuke rio al escucharlos, si….el era estricto, pero eso no era un impedimento para que no supiera controlarse, ahora lo sabía, y todavía le hacía falta una largo camino que recorrer…

Los tres días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, además estaba nervioso porque Tsunade había prohibido que alguien les diera mas información de la necesaria a los chicos, porque la prueba consistía en saber si eran aptos para ser geninn, por lo mismo, toda ayuda estaba explícitamente prohibida, Sasuke apoyo su cabeza en el asiento y espero, los niños se habían ido ya hacía 4 horas desde las 6 de la mañana, pero conociendo a kakashi de seguro que la prueba acababa de comenzar…. De pronto el recordó su propia prueba y las locuras y necedades que habían pasado por culpa de naruto…ese chico siempre fue un desastre y un tonto, pero el tonto que más admiraba, se acomodo más en la silla sin poder concentrarse en el televisor que estaba frente a él, pero decidió que lo mejor era no pensar las cosas demasiado…. Pasaron las horas y Sasuke ya mero sufría de un infarto de la preocupación, cuando a las 5 de la tarde se abrieron las puertas de la casa…salto de la silla y vio que entraban a la sala donde se encontraban unos sucios y cansados arashi y sora, "kakashi se esmero" fue lo primero que pensó Sasuke al verlos así, pero noto de inmediato que los niños estaban alicaídos, y su pensamiento fue el peor y justo cuando pensaba algunas palabras para animar a los niños, entro Tsunade que anuncio con voz fuerte.-

El día de hoy Sora Uchiha y Arashi Uchiha presentaron un examen que los acreditaría como gennin, el menor grado ninja, lo que les permitiría hacer misiones que harán que ganen experiencia para convertirse en chunnin y jounnin, el examen consistió en una lucha contra hatake kakashi y el resultado es que…..

AMBOS HAN APROBADO….

Sasuke al escuchar eso no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a ambos niños y sonreír como loco, arashi y sora lo abrazaron también

.-te asustamos. ¿No es así Sasuke?- dijo divertido sora.- te lo dije arashi.-

Arashi solo rio ante lo que dijo su hermano, y los tres se soltaron y miraron a Tsunade que solemne dijo.- bien, como han pasado deben saber que ahora tienen muchísimas responsabilidades, para su fortuna estábamos en periodo vacacional y en la academia solo se están dando cursos de verano, pero las clases formales serán dentro de un mes más o menos, irán a el colegio y allí se les asignara su equipo, el maestro encargado de su entrenamiento y su primera misión… ¿alguna pregunta?-

¿Sasuke podría ser nuestro maestro?- pregunto sora.- porque él me da mucho miedo en ese sentido.-

Tsunade lo miro divertida.- no lo creo, Sasuke es ahora un ANBU, la elite de los ninja, bueno era porque por ahora será un jounnin, pero no se dedicara a la docencia, el tiene otras cosas de las que hacerse cargo.-

Los chicos miraron al mayor con vehemencia solo por decir que Sasuke era de la elite

.- verán.- admitió Sasuke.- si fuera un ANBU, no podría cuidarlos, los miembros de esa jerarquía pasan largas temporadas fuera de la aldea, por ejemplo: la última misión que tuve fueron 10 meses los que estuve fuera, además, no es que nunca me vaya a ir de misión…..-

.- bien- concluyo la hokage.- nos vemos tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo.- salió de la casa decidida y Sasuke sospecho que iría por una botella de su sake favorito.-

Pregunto a los niños en que consistió la prueba y eso comentaba cuando escucho

.- uchiha-bastardo, ¿estás en casa?- era la maravillosa voz de sai que había ido allí

.- ¿Qué quieres fastidiosa copia barata?- respondió sai con un sorprendente veneno en la voz.- ¿no tienes a quien joder el día de hoy?-

.-nop, kaa-cha tuvo que irse a suna por una situación urgente y tou-chan se ha quedado solo, ¿no es asi papá?- Sasuke vio que había entrado sakai por la puerta.- buenos días Sasuke-san, veo que está ocupado…..-

Sai volteo a ver a su hijo con cara de indignación.- sabes que esas cosas no se dicen en la calle ¿verdad jovencito?-

.- yo solo respondí a lo que pregunto Sasuke-san, no dije nada malo.- dijo con voz inocente.- además, venimos porque querías que conociera a los hijos de Sasuke, ¿no?

Sasuke rio a carcajada suelta, adoraba a ese niño, era su disfrute personal pues siempre hacia que sai saliera mal parado de las situaciones.- pasa Sakai, estos dos son sora y arashi, sora es el pelinegro y arashi el rubio.-

Ambos niños lo saludaron y Sasuke se percato de que Arashi tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, mirando fijamente a sakai…..varias ideas se formaron en su mente, y aunque pensaba que era extremista, no le agradaba la idea de que fuera liarse con la descendencia de sai, aunque Sakai si lo miraba desde otro ángulo, no era un mal partido: delgado, ojos verdes, pelirrojo y había sido el segundo promedio más alto de la academia…

Sakai se acerco a ambos.- mucho gusto yo soy Sakai, papá me acaba de decir que pasaron el examen para ser gennin, espero que nos llevemos bien y que pueda formar equipo con alguno de los dos, o con los dos.-

Sabrá dios en que pensó arashi en ese momento, pero el leve rubor, se torno un gran sonrojo que hizo que se excusara diciendo que iba al baño…. Sora persiguió preocupado a su hermano, dejando a Sakai con la duda…y restándole importancia se sentó a desayunar con Itachi que había visto toda la escena conteniendo la risa

Sasuke y Sai los miraron confundidos e Itachi les señalo…- será mejor que preparen la boda…

Ante esto lo último que recordó Itachi fue a una bestia de tinta atacándolo y a kusanagi dirigiéndose a su cuello…

Ahhhh cuanto tarde en hacer este capítulo, pero por fin…. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, créanme los leo todos con devoción pero me dejan muchísima tarea, pero les prometo que sin falta el próximo cap traerá mis saludos y respuestas, como adelanto en el próximo cap ya se verán mas perfiladas las parejas del fic y con una pequeña sorpresa XD

Tratare de no tardar más con los fics…dejen sus reviews por cualquier duda o comentario, esos me hacen escribir mejor XD

besos


	11. Felicitaciones

Capitulo once: felicitaciones

De verdad no tengo excusa el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero ahora la vida se ha vuelto complicada, aunque he acabado la universidad (el primer año), uno de mis familiares está enfermo de gravedad y los doctores dicen que podría quedarle poco tiempo, esa persona es muy valiosa para mí y uno de los amores de mi vida, es por eso, que no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para escribir nada, ¿Cómo escribir un capitulo esperanzador, cuando uno no tiene esperanzas?, me llegue a preguntar en una de esas noches llorando con mi mamá, pero ahora he decidido no dejarme vencer por la tristeza y seguir adelante, ahora gracias a que ya finalizo el curso escolar podre hacer ambas cosas, cuidar de mi pariente y escribir como dios manda, solo les pido perdón por haber abandonado el fic durante muchísimo tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis divagaciones de loca….

Este capítulo es como un cierre, aparece naruto, ya verán, a partir de ahora no saldrán mucho naruto y sasukito porque ahora me enfocare en los demás personajes y ahora por fin saldrán las relaciones amorosas de nuestros mellizos, le daré un regalo (no muy costoso) a quien me diga después del capítulo 12 como quedaran a su imaginación las parejas (el más acertado se gana…. ¿uhmmmmm, déjenme pensar….?...ya se! Al que gane le daré el capitulo 13 con una semana de anticipación antes de subirlo a fanfiction…. ¿Les parece?, ustedes opinen.

Ahora que ya tengo tiempo he estado dibujando a los personajes, los subiré a mi blog para que los puedan ver…..de hecho sora ya está en el blog, les dejare le link abajo por si quieren acecharlo…. (De hecho si alguien quiere dibujar a los personajes o hacer fanarts no me enojaría

_ I love sasunaru!

Ahora sí! Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son únicamente de masashi kishimoto aunque si tuviera el dinero me compraría los derechos XD…..

Enjoy!

Si, al fin habían pasado la prueba, ambos eran ahora gennin de la aldea de Konoha, por fin después de mucho tiempo pudieron sentir tranquilidad.

Ahora, Arashi y Sora pasaban los días platicando, saliendo de paseo con Sasuke e Itachi, conociendo la aldea para que cuando empezaran las clases pudieran regresar solos a casa, procurando en el proceso conocerse entre ellos, al menos los niños iban acostumbrándose, sin embargo, algo les faltaba, un sentimiento de abandono les persiguió de pronto, haciendo que Sora sintiera una horrible opresión en el pecho…..

Sin embargo Arashi por su parte decidió que dejaría esos sentimientos para luego, ahora tenía muchas cosas por hacer y una de ellas seria castrar a Itachi… que aun seguía burlándose de lo ocurrido con el hijo de Sai, cosa que a Sasuke no le había hecho ninguna gracia, de verdad, nadie sabía cómo le hacia Itachi para sobrevivir a sus estupideces.

Arashi miro su reloj impaciente, era tarde, le había dicho a Sasuke que estarían en la sala a las 12:00pm, pero el necio de su hermano se había quedado dormido hasta hace unos quince minutos atrás.

Sora por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se ponía el zapato izquierdo, algo le molestaba…

- veamos- pensó- ya pase la prueba, he logrado llevarme mejor con Sasuke e Itachi…. ¿qué es lo que me pasa?- se quedo estático, sintiendo otra vez como ese familiar y desagradable sentimiento se apoderaba poco a poco de su ser…..

-Sora- escucho de pronto que alguien le decía- vamos, o no llegaremos a la función-

Era Arashi que lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta de la casa, sora salió de su ensimismamiento al instante mirando a su hermano con fingida tranquilidad y corriendo a su lado

- perdona-anuncio avergonzado-me perdí por un momento- ante esto Arashi no dijo nada y jalo a su hermano a las salas de cine.

Caminaron (más bien corrieron) y pronto llegaron a las salas de cine de la aldea, la película que verían se llamaba "el camino sin retorno" de la legendaria actriz-princesa, ahora reina del país de la primavera, Koyuki Kazehana, entraron empujando gente a su paso, se sentaron y justo tras ellos entro Sasuke, el cual los veía como diciendo "_impacientes_", comenzaron a platicar de muchas cosas, y Sasuke por casualidad les dijo que conocía a Koyuki, ante lo cual los mellizos se emocionaron demasiado, la realidad era que si bien aun los niños no le decían papá, ahora por lo menos el vinculo de amistad que los unía era suficiente para poder llevarse sin matarse en el camino, o al menos eso decía Itachi que no sabía decir las cosas con un vocabulario más bonito. (Producto de sus andanzas con Akatsuki)

De pronto las luces se apagaron y amenazándolos con usar un jutsu prohibido, Sasuke hizo callar a los niños inquietos.

(Un resumen de la película)

_La película comenzó con una escena trágica y muy emotiva, una pequeña y su madre (Koyuki) siendo abandonadas por el padre en medio de una planicie rodeada de cadáveres, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la guerra, la pequeña que no entendía nada, solo veía como su madre siempre le sonreía, la miraba de manera cálida, y siempre, siempre extendía sus brazos siempre que ella los necesitaba, el tiempo paso y la pequeña bebita se convirtió en una hermosa y fuerte joven, amable y cariñosa, amada por todos los del pueblo, sin embargo la desgracia pronto se cernió sobre ella, su madre un día le anuncio que tenía que irse, que ya no podía cuidarla, que ella tenía un deber que debía cumplir y que no podía ir en contra de su destino, la hija llena de dolor no quiso escuchar, fue entonces que su madre envolviéndola en un último dulce abrazo le dijo.- tienes que ser fuerte, mi pequeña, el destino te ha escogido para llevar a cabo grandes cosas, no tienes una idea de lo agradecida que estoy por haberte tenido todos estos años….pero tengo que irme, yo también tengo un destino que cumplir- y fue cierto porque al día siguiente, su madre había desaparecido._

_Unos días después un hombre familiar apareció en escena, el padre de la joven que apareció en busca de una mujer a la que había amado con locura…..pero que no podía estar a su lado, encontró con que se había ido y que había dejado a la hija de ambos sola en aquel pueblo, el con más dolor en su corazón y en contra de todas las expectativas se llevo a la joven, esta le guardaba un gran rencor….el, la había abandonado, el jamás podría ser su padre…..paso el tiempo, y la joven pudo ver que su padre era en realidad amable y cariñoso, ante esto, poco a poco el recelo de la joven disminuyo y pudo llevar una vida tranquila al lado de su padre tras reconciliarse con él y antes de morir, el padre puedo contarle la verdad._

_las revelaciones llegaron al fin…. el padre no las había abandonado, el era hijo de un rico terrateniente, pero, su padre había tenido dos esposas, la primera, madre de él , había muerto dejando a su padre sumido en la desesperación, se caso y la segunda esposa era cruel y malvada con él, al punto de amenazarlo de muerte, su hermano, hijo de la segunda esposa, era igual que su madre y no había hecho otra cosa que fijarse en la prometida de su hermano mayor: la madre de nuestra protagonista, la guerra llegó, y ambos pudieron escapar y casarse, pero tenían miedo de las represalias de la segunda esposa por lo que al nacer su pequeña pensaron que lo mejor era que pareciera que ella había muerto en la guerra y así los dejaran en paz, no querían que su bebé viviera con miedo….._

_¿Pero, porque la mujer se había ido así de la nada?_

_La respuesta llego en manos del sacerdote del templo….La mujer que había sido el capricho de unos, la amada de otros, y la amorosa madre de nuestra protagonista, había hecho una promesa, si su hija llegaba a vivir 15 años sin que su vida se viera en peligro por las amenazas de aquella terrible mujer, ella misma se encerraría en la torre más alta del templo para jamás salir de allí, para que los dioses siempre bendijeran la vida de su hija al lado de la persona que amaba, su deseo, su único capricho, era que aquellos a quienes amaba fueran felices juntos…y así fue, la hermosa mujer yacía encerrada en la torre para no salir, para ver el exterior solo por una pequeña ventana y sentir el viento soplar a través de ella…..para siempre….._

La película termino con la frase: _el amor más que ninguna otra cosa, es un camino tortuoso, lleno de dificultades, de sacrificios, pero, es el único camino que vale la pena recorrer, es por eso, que mas que una carga, el amor debe ser un camino sin retorno que nos haga cambiar, cambiar para siempre….._

Llantos contenidos se oían por toda la sala, además comentarios de algún insensible que decía que la película había sido cursi, por su parte nuestro trío se sintió muy identificado con la película, ya que si bien, algunas cosas eran diferentes, la situación que ellos vivían era muy similar a la de la chica de la película, sora lloraba a lagrima viva, pues entendía a la chica a la perfección…..fue cuando Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era que salieran de allí….

El camino a casa fue silencioso y lleno de interrogantes que no salían de las cabezas de sus formuladores, las preguntas inquietas querían salir sin poder hacerlo…..

En la noche tras haber pensado las cosas un poco mas, Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era hablar con los niños, si bien había pensado que la ida al cine los uniría un poco más, no se esperaba que tuviera que lidiar tan pronto con el vacio que el rubio había dejado en el corazón de aquellos niños aun sin querer.

Se acerco a la habitación y sin más ceremonia entro solo para encontrarse con una tremenda sorpresa….

Los niños estaban allí, durmiendo, profundamente, sin darse cuenta de que allí a su lado, se encontraba….

_Su otousan_

-na…Naruto….-dijo el pelinegro que no se lo acababa de creer- es…esto….no es real… ¿estoy soñando…..verdad?-

El rubio se levanto y poniéndose un dedo en los labios dijo quedamente- shhh, o si no los despertaras….- bajo la cabeza entristecido- no quiero que sepan que estuve aquí…-

Sasuke creyó estar soñando, simplemente era imposible que de la nada Naruto estuviera allí, hablando de cosas tan triviales como de no despertar a los niños

-Sasuke- dijo el rubio con dolor en el rostro- te debo una disculpa…yo…no sabía qué hacer…...cuando me fui, creí que dejaba las cosas tranquilas, al menos para que vivieras lo más tranquilo posible, pero yo….te juro, que no fue hasta dos meses después de que me fui de la aldea que me di cuenta de que nuestros hijos iban a nacer….ahora….yo….no puedo cuidarlos, y además no es…..sé que yo….

-ahh- suspiro Sasuke de pronto asustando a naruto- si lo que quieres es no despertarlos, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, no podemos hablar de esas cosas precisamente en voz baja- y salió del cuarto, naruto por su parte lo siguió un poco incrédulo

-Sasuke…..el…. ha madurado...- pensó, aquello lo hizo sonreír pero sentir dolor al mismo tiempo, ya que de pronto la realidad se hizo presente, ya habían pasado doce largos años, las cosas habían cambiado, él y Sasuke ya no eran los mismos adolescentes que habían sido, ahora eran dos hombres que habían pasado por demasiadas cosas…

-pasa- dijo Sasuke de pronto- no quiero que el idiota de Itachi se meta, así que entraremos en el estudio- paso y espero a que naruto entrara para cerrar la puerta, ambos se sentaron y suspirando Sasuke empezó a hablar

-yo sé...que no fue tu intención, aunque no te negare que el suceso me sorprendió demasiado y en un principio no quería creerlo, pero ahora….la verdad es que todavía estoy acostumbrándome a esto de ser papá…no es fácil, ya que no se quienes son ellos, apenas los estoy conociendo-

-pasaron muchas cosas- dijo al fin naruto- pero tenerlos fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado….tu y yo…juntos….Arashi en particular me traía recuerdos del pasado, se parece tanto a ti, con sus actitudes presuntuosas, pero Sora, aunque no lo creas también se parece a ti, el tiene… ¿cómo lo llamaron tu e Itachi?, ¡ah, sí! el orgullo Uchiha…..no se deja vencer por nada, ambos son muy fuertes….

-ambos son gennin, hace unos días pasaron la prueba de Tsunade y Kakashi, empezaran con sus misiones en unas semanas…

Sasuke hizo silencio al ver el rostro de naruto, parecía que la tristeza y alegría a medidas iguales se hubieran fusionado en su rostro…. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas

-por fin….- sollozo- uno de sus sueños…..pero….no pude verlos…..- se abrazo a si mismo sollozando profundamente

Sasuke lo miro y sin pensarlo, sin recordar que necesitaba una larga explicación de las cosas que habían pasado en todo ese tiempo, abrazo a naruto con fuerza, tratando torpemente, de transmitirle consuelo y comprensión, naruto lloro aun con más fuerzas y dijo

-dioses, Sasuke- abrazo la espalda del pelinegro casi al punto del dolor- aun cuando han pasado tantos años, aun que se que te he hecho tanto daño, y no merezco tu perdón…..yo…te amo….no puedo evitarlo…yo…nunca quise irme de aquí, quería vivir contigo para siempre y que nuestros hijos vivieran una vida feliz y tranquila, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?...

No pudo continuar con sus lamentaciones porque Sasuke lo beso, el también, lo amaba, lo amo y lo seguiría amando hasta el final de sus días, había dejado en él una marca tan profunda que sabía, que jamás se enamoraría de nuevo, ya que no existiría nunca nadie como su rubio…

Paso un largo rato, en el que ambos no se separaron más que para tomar aire y no asfixiarse, demostrándose con caricias que no tenían ninguna mala intención de por medio, el demostrarse todo aquello que se habían guardado en doce años…pasaron los minutos y ambos se sentaron en el frio piso del estudio y como antaño se pusieron a platicar, el tema: Sora y Arashi y el Uzumaki se puso furioso cuando Sasuke le conto lo que Renji le había intentado hacer a su pequeño…por suerte Sasuke le conto a tiempo que Renji ya había sido capturado

-sabes- dijo naruto en un punto de la conversación- cometí un error tremendo, confié en ese intento de hombre….el se obsesiono conmigo, por eso mande a los niños aquí, el fue la causa, la verdad es que no esperaba que los conocieras así…..pero, no tuve otra opción

-¿Cómo pensabas presentármelos?-pregunto curioso Sasuke acariciando el rostro de naruto- me gustaría saber que me habrías dicho en otras circunstancias…-

-la verdad no lo sé-admitió el rubio- solo se, que me hubiera gustado que los niños fueran conscientes de quien eras y de que tú no te tenias la culpa de lo que pasaba…pero, me dolía mucho hablar acerca de ti, tal vez por eso Sora lo malinterpreto todo….

-ese niño se parece tanto a ti-lo cortó Sasuke- a pesar de lo que paso y todo, ese niño me perdono, aunque no hubiese nada que perdonar…..también saco eso de ti, precipitarse a hacer las cosas….- sonrió ante todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos días que los niños habían pasado con él-Ellos…..han logrado lo que nadie había logrado….. Sasuke se levanto del piso y se apoyo en la puerta de la habitación- curaron mis heridas…me recordaron que nada debe derrotarme, que siempre debo seguir adelante…..-

-así es como los eduque-dijo el rubio orgulloso- para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ellos cuando los conociera-

Sasuke se acerco de nuevo a naruto y abrazándolo de nuevo dijo con tristeza-te iras de nuevo, ¿verdad?- naruto se quedo helado sintiéndose expuesto, y sin poder decir nada se apoyo en el cuello de Sasuke y asintió- no me tienes que dar explicaciones-apuro Sasuke-solo prométeme que te cuidaras y que algún día, aunque sea muy lejano regresaras y te quedaras con nosotros…te voy a extrañar mucho….de verdad, no sé porque tienes que irte, pero algo, muy en lo profundo de mi ser me dice que no debo detenerte, y no lo hare-

Naruto no dijo nada, la verdad es que sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar, así que solo miro a Sasuke de manera intensa y apasionada, tratando así de darle a entender que lo haría: algún día regresaría a la aldea, a casa.

Salieron de la habitación y se dispusieron a ir a la salida de la casa, pero de pronto se escucho:

-otousan…- ambos voltearon a ver y allí de pie estaba Arashi, que no se creía lo que veía- otousan eres tu- y sin más corrió a los brazos de naruto que lo abrazo con gusto y tras de el vino sora que había seguido a su hermano, naruto se quedo allí unos instantes disfrutando de aquello que había sido su vida durante doce años, y es que desde que habían nacido, esos niños lo eran todo para el…..

-niños, ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas?, jo, se nota que Sasuke-teme los consiente mucho-

-nada que ver- dijo sora indignado- Sasuke es peor que tú con el horario, con decirte que apenas nos deja ver televisión dos horas diarias y ramen cada tres días-

-¡Sasuke-teme!, no tortures así a mi pobre sora- abrazo al pelinegro- no te preocupes podrás comer todo el ramen que quieras-

-claro que no, el ramen no es una comida nutritiva- dijeron al unisonó Arashi y Sasuke, a lo que ambos se vieron sorprendidos.

-jajajajajaja- rieron Sora y Naruto- Dios, ustedes sí que se parecen- dijo Naruto cuando pudo dejar de reírse

Entonces de pronto se hizo el silencio, ya que los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaban juntos, se abrazaron los cuatro y Arashi dijo- te iras de nuevo, ¿verdad otousan?- Naruto apretó mas a los mellizos contra su pecho.

-así es- dijo triste- pero sé que estarán bien, ahora sé que los están cuidando bien- vio a Sasuke y le sonrió- ya que tienen a su papá para que los cuide-

Tras eso lo que paso solo ellos lo saben, lo único que se puede contar es que al amanecer Naruto ya se había ido, para Arashi y Sora al fin era el verdadero inicio de su vida en Konoha, ya que habían enfrentado esos sentimientos confusos….. Lo que no sabían, era que el verdadero reto había comenzado, ya que faltaba poco para que empezara su travesía ninja….

AHHHHH que cansancio he sentido, ahora sí, espero no tardar en actualizar, aunque mi abuelito sigue malito, espero que ahora vayan mejor las cosas, espero que el cap. les haya gustado y aquí les dejo el link de mi blog donde tengo el dibujo de Sora Uchiha XD:

.com/


End file.
